When people change
by LadyofTheDarkSky
Summary: Of all sudden, a space ship of Oban falls from the sky in front of Rick Thunderbolt with Eva and Arrow 3 inside. However, Eva has no memories of what happened to the rest of the team. Curiosity can do wonders, especialy when you have a good friend. RxE
1. Beginning of an End

The sun slowly rose from eastern horizon, waking up the Earth for a brand new day. Light warmth of summer increased as the yellow rays touched the ground. It was a new day, but also the very same, neither changing, nor surprising. Like this, the day started for Rick Thunderbolt as well.

The black haired guy woke up in his warm bed at the house of countryside. He laid there for a while, thinking back on his dream.

"What a waste" Rick murmured under his breath and got up, ready to take a cold shower.

It was months since Rick came back to Earth and his return didn't go unnoticed: first people he met were reporters from news papers and TV shows. Attacking of journalists lasted for about two weeks and when Rick finally could walk down the streets safely, the ex-racer gone to _Wei Enterprise _to get some job. Since Rick was well-known there and in all world of racing, he easily got good place as a mentor. Rick's apprentices were only starting kids, definitely not miracles, but still a growing new generation. Soon, the ex-racer was able to afford a house and he moved out of noises of a city to the countryside. After the accident back on Alwas, Rick wasn't the same person as before: somehow, he now longed for solitude, rather than being at the centre of the crowd. Not even that, Rick's mind and heart were filled, for all this time he couldn't help but wonder how the race of Oban were going and how Eva and Jordan were doing. Rick couldn't sit in his skin once in a while, longing to go there and see everything for himself, but Oban was thousands light-years away and no possible quick way to get there. What a shame.

But still, another feeling grew in Rick's heart, enlarging and taking over: he missed something. One empty part inside let itself to be noticeable and Rick couldn't rip it out. That something definitely wasn't racing – he got over that long ago. Moreover, that even wasn't something – it was someone. And that someone was Eva. Rick couldn't shut his eyes to that he thought about her more than he wanted. He even caught her memory in his dreams, seeing Eva happy and smiling – the way Rick liked her the most. And the memory kept hunting and hurting him as Rick remembered Eva being Don's daughter – an unreachable star.

The black haired guy spent more time in the shower than usual, sunk in his last night's dreams, where Eva Wei appeared again.

"Stop hunting me, little mouse. It won't do any good for both of us" he said to his reflection in the mirror and by putting on his black shades he got out of the house to take his usual walk. What he didn't know was that this morning won't be as usual as before.

Rick Thunderbolt was walking down the path of forest, heading to the lake, where he'd usually spend his weekends, since it was Saturday. As he reached it, the guy raised his eyes to the clear blue sky and his sight was attracted by some shiny object, which was falling from the sky. Rick watched it, trying to realize what was it, but the object was still not close enough. After few minutes, Rick realized – it was a small stony ship, one with the mark of Oban. And surprisingly, it was obviously heading here, to these fields. As the ship was few hundred meters from the ground, it changed course and with the splash landed at the shore of the lake. It wasn't a big ship, probably capable to carry only one other. Rick walked slowly to it, but stopped in surprise, when it opened. The guy walked inside, seeing nothing but plain darkness at first. When his eyes got used to it, Rick saw a silhouette of so well-known Whizzing Arrow and someone lying motionless by its side. The ex-racer slowly and carefully walked towards the lying figure and knelled by its side. In a slight light, Rick recognized short black and red hair and three spiky earrings in one ear – Eva. The guy lifted her from the ground and carried outside to see if she's not hurt. As a sunlight enlightened her, Rick saw scratches on her face, arms and belly; also the marks of burnings. Eva's clothes were too scratched, here and there even ripped apart. Rick laid her on the warm grass and moved some strands of hair from her face.

"What happened to you, little mouse?" he murmured under his breath. Rick went to the lake to get some water. He spilled it on girl's face and her eyes under lids started to move, her mouth opened to take some more air. Rick gently turned her head so she would face him and by that moment, Eva opened her red eyes. She blinked twice so the mist, gathered on her sight, would disappear. She saw a person above her – a very familiar person…

"Rick? Is that you?" She asked weakly and even these words cost her lots of strength.

"You've guessed that right. You're back on Earth, Eva" Rick answered, helping her to sit up "what happened to you?" now he asked. Eva stayed silent for a while, leaned against Rick's strong arm. She tried to remember what happened after she won the race, but all she got was a sudden headache and darkness in eyes.

"I don't remember" she whispered, terrified by her own words "I don't know what happened. I don't remember anything! Not a single thing!" she was shouting now, her inside growing into panic of her sudden amnesia. Eva tried to stand up, but her head whirled around and she simply fell back on Rick's arms.

"Calm down, little mouse. You must've been through something big back there" Rick tried to calm her down.

"But, Rick, I can't remember anything! What happened to me?!" she felt so helpless now, even though someone now was there with her, but still…everything seemed tragic for now.

"Eva, you just need to rest. You're in shock and a big one as I see it. Now, I'll go to check the ship and maybe, we'll find some answers, ok?" he looked to her through his black shades, his eyebrows forming a questionable wrinkle. Eva nodded and Rick stood up, heading towards the ship.

"Hey, Rick?" Eva suddenly called. The ex-racer turned around.

"Yeah?"

"One thing I know for sure: I've won the race of Oban" she said, looking with the same old determined look Rick remembered her always having.

"I knew you would. You're not Maya's daughter for nothing" he smiled to her and headed for the ship. On his way, a smile didn't disappear from his lips and a thought crossed his mind: _Surely, there was no other way the race could've ended._

The guy once again walked inside the ship and headed towards the Arrow 3. He overlooked the ship in slight light: it was scratched and burned as well as Eva was, but looked quite alright. Rick overlooked the cabin of a gunner – it was empty, just like the rest of a ship. The ex-race got into pilot's cabin and turned the engine on: the insides of Oban's ship got immediately lighter. Rick looked around and saw nothing, just plain stone walls – not a single thing or person. The guy sighed and shot the engine down – everything sunk into darkness again. _Where are you, Don? Don't scare me like that, old man. _

Eva was sitting in the same place where Rick left her. No matter how hard she tried, the girl couldn't remember anything – everything would just sink into nothing. What a stupidity. Mostly important, Eva couldn't remember what happened to the others and how she got into this ship. Anyway, that was something blocked from her by now. As Eva heard footsteps coming from the stone ship, she quickly got up, this time her brain staying in one place, and walked to meet Rick.

"Did you find anything?" she asked, but Rick's face told her the answer.

"Not a single thing. There's just Arrow 3 and no one else" Rick sighed "I just can't understand it" Eva nodded.

"Me neither. I can't remember anything after I left the Temple before ceremony of becoming the Avatar"

"Left it? Why? Didn't you want the Ultimate Prize?" Rick asked. Eva lowered her head, memories of Aikka falling down into abyss, going through her mind.

"Well…I… I wanted to find Aikka. His bug was shot down and he fell. He stopped me from following him" Eva couldn't bare looking to Rick. Somehow, she felt ashamed of herself and she felt that she turned down everyone. The only question was why.

"I see. It doesn't matter now. Prince Aikka knew you were the one who must win the race, I'm sure of that. Otherwise he wouldn't have stopped you, right?" Rick looked down to Eva, seeing how hard it was for her, how helpless she felt in this situation. Yet, another thing was for sure: she needed rest. "Come on, now. We need to get you back on feet and then we'll think about what to do for others, ok?" Eva nodded, feeling how strength less she was now.

"Where are we anyway?" the girl asked, finally paying attention to the surroundings.

"At the countryside of capital city. I live here" Rick explained and they walked back to his house. As they reached it, Eva gasped in amazement. In front of her stood a big wooden house, almost mansion, with balconies and bindweeds all around it.

"You live here?!" She showed to the house.

"Yeah, though it's a little to big for me alone" Rick said, still walking. He smiled, seeing that Eva actually liked it. And true enough; the girl was looking to the house with eyes full of happy amazement.

"Why don't you live in the city?" she asked all of sudden. Rick just shrugged shoulders.

"Figured I don't like the noise, so I moved here. And I surely don't regret it".

As they walked inside the wooden mansion, Eva once again was amazed: she found herself in great hall, with spiral staircase, big old clock, wooden walls and a carpet of a bear. She just stood there, looking around, not saying a word. Never had she seen such a beautiful and cozy living place: when she lived in boarding school, nothing like that was available. Now everything was just in the reach of a hand. Rick showed her to the free bedroom, which was too with wooden walls, fur carpet, beautiful brass fireplace and comfortable bed with canopy.

"You'll sleep here, little mouse. Nothing like your little lair, but still should do well" Rick smirked to her "now get some sleep. We'll talk later" Eva nodded and Rick left her. The girl jumped on bed and even without bothering to take her clothes off, she fell into deep sleep. The last thought that went through her mind was that she already owned Rick twice…and twice it will be…

A/N: Ok, this is an entirely new thing, first fic in OSR to be exact, so please don't flame too much. Please, tell me whether I should go on, or not. Thakies!


	2. Unrecognized feeling

Eva slowly and lazily opened her eyes, bit by bit coming back from deep sleep. Her waking was slow, part of her still wanting to come back to peace and that hilarious darkness she had been sleeping in. But the part, which was worried and impatient, woke up in her already. The girl shifted in her bed and turned to face the canopy above her. Eva noticed that everything around was covered in darkness and only slight light of young moon pierced through windows. _It must be late now. Wonder how many hour I slept. _Eva though and sat up. She still was in her torn clothes and shoes, so the girl went to the bathroom. As she turned the lights on, her eyes hurt and for a tiny second, when she closed them, a flash of golden light pierced her sight. Eva gasped from surprise, but everything was gone away and just white bathroom was in front of her. The girl stood in one place for a while, panting quickly, her heart skipping few beats. Eva somehow knew it was a memory from Oban, but what it meant or what happened she couldn't remember. _A golden light…was that an explosion? Or something even worse…_ Eva walked to the sink and by turning on the cold water she splashed it on her face: it was real refreshment. She stood immobile for while, looking to her reflection in the mirror: scratches on face weren't deep, as if a cat lightly brushed through it here and there. Here clothes were torn apart, so she just took them off and put on white dressing-gown that was hanging by her side. Before she covered her body, Eva noticed it was scratched and bruised as well; some bruises even ached when touched.

"Jeez, what happened to me?" Eva murmured softly under her breath and by kicking into white slippers, she got out of the bathroom and out of her room.

In the hall, everything was dark and only the light, coming from downstairs, illuminated surroundings. Eva slowly and carefully went down the spiral stairs and appeared at the same hall she found when entered the house. It was enlighten by three little brackets, hanging on the walls. The girl looked around and saw another darker hallway, which she entered. At the and of it, she found herself in slightly illuminated living room, with big brass fireplace, which's still burning coals spread little light. Eva noticed an armchair in front of it and sat down, feeling how coals spread warmth. The girl needed to lay down her thoughts in right way for now, since she had many of them, maybe even too many. _Firstly: what was that golden light about? An explosion? Probably. Ok, if it was what or who caused it? Cross? No way, he was shot down during the race. Then who? Let's leave it for a while. Ok, how about Jordan and dad? And Stan with Koji? Where are they? We all flew in Arrow, how come I'm the only one who came back on Earth? Wonder if they're safe…if they're alive…And Aikka? What happened to him? I can't remember – did I make it to him or not. Seemingly, I've lost everyone but Rick. He always took care of me. How thankful I am…even more…Rick…Jeez, what **do **I feel to him? Friendship? No, that would be something like for Jordan or Aikka. Brotherly love? No, that's not it…something different…I can't recognize it…can't define it…what is that…_

"Perfect timing for thinking" a low voice flew through the darkness, waking Eva from her thoughts. She looked up and saw Rick, leaned against the back of an armchair, his head rested on crossed arms. In a slight light, Eva saw red tattoos on his arms and shoulders. Rick smiled with his cocky smile.

"So, what thoughts whirl around in your head?" he asked. Eva stayed silent for a while.

"Just trying to come to the conclusion of what might've happened" she said, her words followed by heavy sigh.

"And, as I figured, nothing good came from it, right?" Rick asked. The girl only nodded, her eyes lingering on barely burning coals. _Maybe would've, but you appeared in my head and I couldn't concentrate anymore. _Eva thought fro herself, but instead she said:

"This entire situation is stupid. I can't remember anything and I don't know what happened to the others. Besides that, I failed everyone by ditching the Temple. I might as well hide myself someplace and die of my own sorrow". Rick listened to her without interrupting or mowing. And the ex-racer didn't recognize the old Eva, who would always be optimistic about everything no matter the situation's slough.

"Tell me this: did you leave the old Molly in Oban, or what? This isn't you I left in Alwas" rick finally said.

"Molly never excited. I just wanted to hide form my father, who so deliberately ignored me" Eva said sadly. Rick only let out a sigh.

"I think that was Molly for everyone who reached the Ultimate Prize and it was Molly to everyone, who came back for her friend. And this Molly was you all along. I now understand what was holding you back when I trained you: it was your desperate lie to yourself, which you're doing right now. There's a way from this situation and you know it" Rick said this in calm, low voice, not making any tone rises. He wanted Eva to get it and get she will. Somehow.

Eva listened to Rick as she'd always do: he was the persons she saw as really worthy of listening. And just like before, Rick's words made some sense. She now saw the only way to get out of this dead-end: she had to go to the Oban. And fast. But the only question was how. Here, in Earth, no one would actually agree to take her there, not to mention having fast enough ship.

"How can I get to Oban?" Eva suddenly asked. Rick's lips curled into smile.

"Finally, she got it" he said and walked to the armchair next to Eva's "there's no one to take us there from Earth, but the ship from Oban might do a trick" he said. Eva blinked to him twice.

"Wait a minute, didn't you just say 'us'?" she asked with voice full of surprise.

"As a matter of fact I did" Rick turned to her: Eva didn't know what he was thinking for real, since he wore those shades of his. The girl never understood how he saw something from behind them "you don't think I'm going to let you out alone, do you?" For a fist time back on Earth, Eva smiled with sincere smile.

"But I…" Eva stopped, words just stuck in her mouth. Somehow, she managed to spit it out, avoiding Rick's look "I don't want to loose you as well. After all, I really did loose dad and others literally" Rick looked to her profile in fading light and smiled softly.

"You won't, little mouse. If you'll feel better I can promise you that" Eva chuckled silently.

"Yeah, that might make me feel a little better" she said, smile not leaving her lips. _How come he always makes me smile? _

"Ok then" Rick turned to her and in last sparks of light Eva could see him smiling comfortingly "I promise" he said. The girl nodded and everything sunk into darkness. The couple sat in their armchairs for a while, neither daring to move. Finally, Rick stood up and broke off the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, come on, I'll take you upstairs. Electricity must've gone" he said and in darkness Eva figured he was looking to the hallway, in which's end should've been some light from the great hall.

"Does this happen a lot?" Eva asked, trying to figure out where to go.

"Not often, but sometimes. I've already got used to it" he caught the girl by waist when she was about to fall on the floor, since she just hit the armchair. In darkness, Eva blushed from his unexpected touch, but lucky to her, Rick wasn't able to see it. He released her from embrace and took her hand.

"Come on. This place might be a little confusing when dark" Rick said and led her out of the living room. Eva followed; still feeling Rick's strong arms on her waist: the feeling was somehow unexpected, but…good. Right now, she felt confident with Rick in other way she never thought she would…she trusted him…how to put it…as **her **man.

Rick led her to up the stairs and to the door of her room. They stood by it for a while, each thinking what to say. The moment seemed long and lasted for hours, but for real, the couple only stood there for about two minutes.

"Well, erm, I'll just get going" finally Eva said. Rick got out of his thoughts as well.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you in the morning. We'll check that ship then, ok?"

"Ok. Night, Rick"

"Nigh" Rick turned around and gone towards his bedroom. But inside the head, two words lingered on. _My Eva. _

That night Eva couldn't sleep. The girl tossed around in her bed or walked in circles around her room, waiting for morning to come or at least electricity to come back so she could do something else besides pointless walking around. Eva's head was filled with thoughts, but one most important was about Rick and the question, echoing in her mind: what does she feel to him? Torturous thing to just guess about it, but nothing there was to do for her just to wait until morning. And finally, when it was about five o'clock in the morning, Eva saw a light in eastern horizon, which quickly increased, lighting up her room. The girl smiled playfully and jumped up, ready to run to the door, but in half-way she realized one thing: her clothes were still torn apart and definitely wasn't in the shape of use. In other second, a slight possibility flashed in her mind and Eva ran downstairs and outside.

Just like the girl planned, Rick couldn't live without garage. And true enough: Eva instantly spotted a large door with handle on the right corner. She lifted it and found what she was looking for: a pile of boxes, all kinds of gadgets and a speeder, very much like the one she built during her years in boarding school. Eva went straight to the boxes and started opening them, one after another. Finally, she found one with the racer's suits and other clothing: it'll do just fine. Eva smiled mischievously and picked a pair of black baggy pants and a blouse of light mossy color, which left her belly open; it also had a letter W imprinted on its back. A pair of black light shoes done well too. The girl looked to her reflection in the glass of garage's window and smiled.

"Perfect" she said to herself.

"Sure is" a low voice once again surprised her. Eva whirled around and saw Rick, standing at the entrance of garage, leaned against the wall. The girl smiled guiltily.

"Sorry, Rick. I just needed now clothes, so I figured…"

"You figured you'd find them here" he ended up for her. Eva saw that he wasn't mad at all: instead, he looked amused and sort of glad "if you finished already, come to the kitchen and have a bite. Oh and by the way" he said, before going away "don't forget to close the gate" he showed above himself and gone behind the corner. Eva giggled to herself and went after him, closing the gate behind her.

When the sun rose a little bit more from the horizon, Eva and Rick entered the ship of Oban, hoping to anything to help them to come back there. But no matter how hard they tried, inside were just plain stony walls and nothing else.

"Found anything?" Eva asked, standing inside the pilot's cabin. Rick was standing by the wall, thousand and first time checking it out.

"Nothing. There's just plain stony walls" he gave wall a smack and – to his great surprise – opened some kind of shining monitor, which looked like a control panel "or not" Rick added, examining the display. It looked quite simple: four buttons – green, blue, yellow and red – with writings **Earth, Oban, Start and Emergency Stop**. Also, a small monitor, showing fuel reserves and a jammed hole, probably for fuel to fill.

"Is that a control display?" Eva asked, as she closed to Rick.

"My guess is yes, but there's a problem" he showed to the fuel index.

"Fuel cells are empty" Eva said for him.

"Yeah" Rick took out the caulker from the hole for fuel and smelled it "looks like pure acid" he said, pursing up his nose.

"Acid? But how?" Eva looked to the caulker in Rick's hand and then to the hole.

"I don't know, but I don't think now is the best time of finding out" he said "we need to get fuel and some stuff to Arrow 3 and pure acid as well" Rick jammed the hole again and was about to get out of the ship.

"Where?" Eva asked. Rick just smiled cockily to her.

"When you work at _Wei Enterprise_, you can get any stuff you want for your ship. I just need to make a call" and he left her standing.

So, after few hours, when guys from _Wei Enterprise _got everything Rick and Eva needed, the couple repaired Arrow 3 from damages it sustained and finally, they filled the stony ship with pure reeky acid: the fuel index instantly rose to the limit. It was nearly sunset when Rick and Eva finally got ready for a journey. The couple stood at the entrance of the spaceship, looking to the endless fields of Earth. Eva sighed.

"This isn't the last time we see it, right?" she asked, more rhetorically than expecting to hear a straight answer. Rick looked to her worried face and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Don't think about the future. Now it's important to get to the Oban in one piece. We'll worry about coming back later" and he gone into ship, feeling that with these words he was trying to calm down not even Eva, but himself as well. The girl threw her last glance to the horizon and turned around, ready to enter a spaceship. But when she faced it, a flash went through her eyes that she had already seen this entrance of a small ship and so, at least for now, Eva Wei knew that she was heading to the right place.

Rick pressed the blue button with word **Oban **and the entrance closed, everything started to shake. For a tiny moment Eva and Rick's eyes met and by that moment, Rick pressed the button – **start. **And so, their journey began…a journey, where both might find something more than just lost memories…something that is closer already…


	3. Symbols that haunt

A small stony ship, with the mark of Oban, landed in the middle of dark and seemingly deep lake. The world around it was dark, misty and uninviting. And to think here was a wonderful world sometime before…Barely believable, but still, inside the same stony ship, two people actually believed in it and who knows, maybe just because of this faith, the world will turn back to the way it was…

Inside the spaceship, Rick and Eva were fallen asleep and the guy only woke up the moment the stony ship landed on the surface of water. He looked down to his lap and saw Eva sleeping, her head rested on it and the rest of her body lying on the floor. Rick smiled to her, seeing how beautiful she's was when sunk into sleep. Unfortunately, the ex-racer had to wake her up: he touched her shoulder and shook it gently.

"Hey, Eva, wake up. We made it" he said in her ear. The girl slowly opened her eyes, at first lost around, but instantly, Rick's words reached her nerves and she turned her head to face him.

"Really?" Eva re-asked, wanting to make sure she heard right through the slumber.

"Really. Now, let's have a look around Oban. I never saw it as you did" with these Rick's words, a place where spaceship's exit was, opened and a grayish light illuminated the couple. Eva quickly sat up and looked to the source of light: nothing like she first saw it when first time she came to Oban.

"Something's not right" Eva whispered. Rick raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Something's changed. Let's check it out" the girl said and walked to the Arrow 3. Rick followed her and occupied the gunner's cabin. Eva got into pilot's cabin and started the engine. Slowly, the Arrow 3 flew out of the Oban spaceship, coming into the world, which was no longer recognizable.

Eva looked around, not believing her eyes: everything around was misty and had a shade of grey. Even sky was dark, though it was obviously a daytime. The water, in which they landed, was dark, almost black and through mist, the shore was barely visible, but from what Eva saw in silhouettes, from the red-colored forest was left nothing, except a broken bunch of trees, all drooped and leafless. A sudden monitor of communication with Rick in gunner's cabin appeared on Eva's side.

"Please tell me this isn't the Oban you raced through" Rick pleased in a bit ironic tone.

"No, this isn't it. What happened here?" she asked, not tearing her eyes away from the world behind the glass. Terrible feeling fought its way to her heart and bit by bit, Eva felt pure fear, growing inside of her.

"Believe me; I want an answer to this as much as you do. Let's have a look around the shore, shall we?" Rick suggested and Eva driven the ship to the shore. They flew through the air, seeking a place to land, but nothing, just piles of broken wood or other rubbish was there. Finally, they reached something like a huge stone, emerging brightly from all the trash. Eva skillfully landed Arrow 3 on the flat top of it and opened her cabin's glass, again inhaling the air of Oban. Only this time the air wasn't as fresh as before…and the sight definitely wasn't as cheering up as before. Rick too got out of his cabin and joined Eva on the top of their ship.

"That's not exactly what you've been expecting, right?" he asked after a moment of silence. Eva nodded, her eyes now piercing some other world, impossible for Rick to see.

"Definitely not. This isn't the Oban I remember, or that is what I **can **remember" Eva said sadly. She lowered her head and her eyes met with the ground. Suddenly, she saw some kind of curve, imprinted on the rock. The girl jumped from the ship and kneeled to dust it: it seemed to continue somewhere.

"I think this might tell us something" she said to Rick and continued dusting the curve. The guy followed her and after few minutes, they got a completely cleaned shape, which formed a symbol, very much like Oban's, only this one more reminded of some kind of bug or other creature. Eva jumped on Arrow and looked to the imprint from above.

"This looks familiar" she said. With these words, another flash of memories flew through her eyes: this sign appeared in pink color and suddenly, it was changed by a huge silhouette, covered with black mist, so Eva couldn't recognize it. The dark mist with figure started to grow – just like fear in Eva's heart. She started shacking and closed her eyes, wanting for memory to stop, but it only grew brighter. Suddenly, something warm hugged her and the horrific image disappeared.

"Eva, what's wrong?" Rick asked, his arms hugged her from behind. The girl still was shacking like a leaf of asp, but her heartbeat already turned to normal, she completely relaxed in Rick's arms, feeling warm and secure. As for Rick, he felt fear emerging from her, but Eva's warm body, now so close to his, gave good feelings…pleasurable ones…

"This symbol… It's evil. I remember something…This mark has something to do with Oban's destruction, I just know it" Eva closed her eyes for a while and continued "we are in danger, very big danger" she said. Rick listened to her, sensing how right she was: Rick remembered this symbol from Alwas, when he had an accident in his very first race…and his very last one. This also means that Eva isn't the only one, whose memory plays tricks: Rick still couldn't remember a thing after visiting that shaman back on Alwas.

"I know. I never told you this: my crash wasn't an accident, but it is connected with this symbol" Rick said. Eva turned around, intuitively placing her hands on his shoulders.

"What? But how?" she asked. Rick sighed and told her everything about his little research and his experience with shaman – or at least the part which he remembered. Eva listened, surprised how he was able to keep all of this hidden from everyone.

"Not much info, I guess" Rick ended, moving some strands of hair from Eva's face. To her, his touch was warm, gentle and wanted. Her lips curled into warm smile.

"I think it is: we did find something in common besides racing" Eva said in silent throaty voice. Rick gave her his standard cocky smile, only this time it was sort of mixed with little satisfaction and admiring.

"So, what now?" the guy asked. Eva was about to answer, but a sudden sound of thunderous footsteps flew through the air, making the couple freeze in their place.

"That's familiar" Eva whispered. Rick turned his head to right and gave out a slight gasp.

"Is that what you call familiar?" he showed to the direction he was looking. The girl turned her head where Rick was looking and gasped: there a procession of gold-glowing huge figures was making its way through all the crashed and broken junk.

"Those creatures…They're some kind of inhabitants of Oban. They use magic or something to build temples all over the planet, only that I cannot figure out the reasons" Eva told, what she saw when she, Jordan and Aikka followed the same procession during the race. Rick looked to her and then back to the creatures again.

"If this is so, I propose to follow them. We might figure out something" he finally said. Eva nodded and they both gone to their own cabins. The girl started the engine and they followed the procession, which somehow made all the broken stuff to move away from their path. After some time, these creatures reached the clearing, where they sat in circle, ready to fulfill their magical duty. Eva driven the Arrow to the edge of the clearing and opened her cabin's glass. Rick got out of his place and made his way to pilot's cabin, joining Eva to watch things closer.

In the centre of shining circle, the creatures started singing in low, bass voices, the golden light increasing on fur around their necks and on body, making all the rocks around them become alive. Eva and Rick watched the view, amazed by the mysterious power, which was capable to build a new temple without a touch of hands. The temple was almost complete, when a terrible thing happened: suddenly, the same symbols, which the couple found on the flat top of a giant rock, appeared everywhere, shining in bright pink color. At that moment, the temple, which was shining beautifully in golden color, began to crumble and soon, in its place laid just a pile of dark, crashed stones. After this, everything came back to darkness and silence – the creatures of Oban lowered their heads, sitting immobile, as if giving their sorry for collapsed temple.

The couple stood frozen and unable to move. Something terrible just happened, making everything that is good to go away…and nothing that can be done for it to stay. Rick and Eva looked to each other.

"What the hell just happened here?" Rick asked the question, which lingered on Eva's head as well.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon" she said, looking through Rick's shoulder with widened eyes. The guy turned around and saw three ships, marked with the same pink symbols. And they were heading right towards them, obviously not in a mood of friendship. At the same moment, Rick and Eva turned around and quickly took their positions in the Arrow 3. Eva started engine and driven the ship away.

In the pilot's cabin, the girl skillfully drove the ship, avoiding of pink laser shots, coming from three ships. On her side, a monitor with Rick's image appeared.

"This isn't looking pretty" he said "I'm gonna try and take those guys down"

"Hey, but how about your brain cells?" Eva asked, skillfully flipping the ship around and avoiding another deadly bunch of laser shots.

"Don't worry. Just keep this baby away from them" he encouraged her and clicked the communication off. Eva sighed, feeling worried about him: the last time Rick sat by the driving handles it almost killed him, his injury sucking out all his strength. _But hey, this time's different, right? _

In the gunner's cabin, Rick sized the handles and sighed. _Ok, man, concentrate. Keep cool and everything's gonna be fine._ No trembling for now, the view is clear in his eyes. The radar found targets and Rick pushed the red buttons. The enemy ships flew skillfully and avoided he fire, but at least they weren't able to pick their targets up. Eva contacted with Rick.

"You're ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, for now, but we gotta get rid of those guys. They seem to be trained well" Rick answered, giving another wave of fire.

"Rodger that" Eva said, smiling mischievously and turned back to the view in front of her. The girl slowed down, bit by bit letting the enemy to catch up wit her, while Rick didn't stop giving them a hard time. Right now, the enemy ships were on both sides of the Arrow 3.

"Rick, stop the fire" Eva said. The guy didn't get her plan for now, but however, he had no reason to not believe in her, so he just released the red buttons. Eva looked to both foreign ships and saw that they both were preparing to fire: at the last second, when the deadly laser was about to destroy Arrow 3, Eva pulled up quickly and the ships destroyed each other. But unfortunately, the third ship was waiting above, ready to shoot.

"Not this time" Eva whispered and made a barrel roll, heading quickly to the ground with flip-overs, avoiding each and every gunshot. When her ship was inches from the ground, Eva again pulled up and flew away. But the enemy ship wasn't that lucky…or skillful – it disappeared in the cloud of fire and smoke.

"That was amazing" Rick smiled to Eva in the monitor "where did you get that move?"

"Gift from my mother, I guess" she said, wiping the sweat from her forehead "your training done a trick too" she added, smiling. Suddenly, a thunder rumbled and the rain started to pour down.

"I think we had enough adventures for today" Rick said "lets get back to the spaceship" Eva nodded and through the wall of pouring rain they headed back to the place where it all…restarted.

Inside the stony ship, Eva was sitting on the ground, wrapped in warm blanket and watched the rain. Rick closed to her with two cups of steaming drink.

"Here, drink this" he said and gave one cup to Eva, sitting down next to her. The girl noticed Rick's hands trembling a bit, but she decided to not to say a word: she knew Rick didn't want it to be noticed…Eva didn't know from where, but she knew it…sensed it…

"Thanks" she only said and took a sip: the drink fell down to the stomach and incredibly quickly warmed up the body. Eva sighed heavily.

"The situation's not very good, huh?" Rick asked, noticing the helplessness of her sigh.

"Sure is. I never even dreamt in my worst nightmares that Oban could be ruined like this. And all those symbols. Besides, Jordan and dad didn't turn around as well. I might go crazy if this is going to last" Eva said, her eyes piercing the reality again and drifting of to other world…the world of lost memories. But yet another voice of good sense spoken right by her side.

"Oh, come on. You lasted the Race of Oban, so this pressure should be a piece of cake to you" Rick said, drinking his hot drink.

"Think so? I'd rather survive thousand races of Oban than be in this place" the girl showed to the broken and shattered world, which once was a beautiful and mysterious planet.

"That just may be true. Anyway, we won't find out anything until we search more. So the plan is to sleep now and search tomorrow, ok?" Rick suggested. Eva smiled to him sincerely.

"Thanks, Rick. You're big help. And how could I ever think of not taking you with me?" she said. Rick stretched out his arm and put few strands of Eva's hair behind her ear.

"It's always a pleasure to take care of you, little mouse" he said softly. For a few seconds, the couple sat immobile, looking to each other's eyes. Although Rick still was wearing shades, Eva didn't mind that at all – she liked him this way…keeping the mystery.

"And we'll sit here for how long?" the girl asked, not tearing eyes from his. Rick smiled, but too didn't turn the look away.

"As long as it takes" he simply said. After these words, as if the push of some invisible force, both leaned towards each other and their lips gently sunk into the soft and blooming kiss…as soft as red rose, slowly blooming in the beginning of a summer…it's just that in this case, it was the beginning…of love.


	4. Better allies than foes

The rain in Oban didn't stop for four days. It just kept pouring, not increasing, nor slowing down. This rain cost land to flow in wet sands and foul water. The thunder with lightening destroyed trees or other, still alive things, by firing them up, until water would put the flames out. And so on with the circle. Through these conditions, Eva and Rick flied throughout the Oban, searching for anything that can answer their questions.

For four days, the couple kept going, only stopping for breaks of few hours, so both could get some sleep and refill the fuel, which they brought with them.

Eva's sleep started to be fussy and sometimes even scaring: the girl kept dreaming about destruction of Oban, about its life going away, about her friends leaving her…Aikka, falling down into abyss…about dad disappearing in darkness…about Jordan, fading into golden light…and in every dream she would see either a pink symbol, or huge, dark, misty silhouette, coming for her. Eva would always wake up with cold sweat dripping from her forehead. And every time she would, someone was there to take care of her…to make her feel safe and warm…Rick.

It was the same thing, when Rick and Eva stopped to have a rest. After four days, they found completely nothing, not a single clue, which would lead them to anyone. And yet, they didn't give up the hope. The couple stopped in the field of giant clovers and dived under them, where the rain wouldn't fall. And true enough, under the huge leaves, land was dry and, strangely, it was covered with rocks, which prevented animals to live there. And so, just like before, Eva wasn't able to sink in peaceful darkness of sleep, and she once again woke up with cold sweat dripping and heart skipping few beats. Rick too woke up from her move, since she slept cuddled on his shoulder. Eva was shacking, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, calm down" Rick said, hugging her "these are only dreams" he whispered softly. Eva hugged Rick tightly around neck.

"I'm beginning to think they're not. They're memories, or reflections of them. And I'm scared that all of it will come true" she said silently. Her fear has grown so great; she even trembled more when a thunder rumbled across the sky. Rick didn't say anything – he just sat there with her and that was enough. His own thoughts weren't steady anymore, for this situation was getting worse. Rick didn't know what, but something really kicked them both out of their minds, not to mention emotional stability. And it surely wasn't suspense or waiting or anything else that could be explained.

Suddenly, a bright pink-colored mark appeared on one of bigger stones in front of the couple. It lingered there for a while and then disappeared. Rick looked to the place, where it just shone and furrowed eyebrows. _Who in the whole universe would watch us so closely? _True enough, every since they got away from those ships, these symbols became alive and were…well…watching them.

Suddenly, a sound of engines appeared above the couple and in front of them landed two hovering motorcycles, quickly turning the light off. Eva recognized the pilots.

"Nin and Skun" she whispered "the finalists of Oban race" Rick overlooked the faces of aliens: they were white-skinned, wide-smiled and dangerously looking. Two sisters landed their motorcycles and hopped off them, closing to Rick and Eva.

"Guess we're not the only ones, who survived after all" the one with wings on her back said.

"Well we sort of came here again from Earth, so don't feel lucky about it" Rick said "what happened here?" he asked, since none had anything to say.

"That's strange, but all we know is that at first everything was covered in sand and latter, everything just exploded" another one with massive hairdo explained "when we woke up after it, all we found was this junkyard" she showed around. A moment of silence lasted for a while. Then, a question came to Eva's head:

"Why wouldn't you just leave? I mean, don't you have someone to pick you up?" she asked. The two aliens exchanged looks.

"No, kid, we don't have" answered Skun, the one with wings on back "and even if we did, we couldn't get out"

"Why not?" the girl asked. Skun looked to her sister.

"Show them, Nin" she said. Nin got onto her motorcycle and sped towards the sky. The three watched her rising higher and higher, but suddenly, some kind of force simply kicked her away from reaching the end of atmosphere and the motorcycle was now falling down fast. When it was inches from the ground, Nin stopped it and softly landed.

"Wow. What was that all about?" Eva asked.

"We don't really know, but it seemed like a magnetic field or something like that. Seemingly, anything can get in, but nothing can get out" Skun said, her voice sounding disappointed.

"And how did you get here?" Nin asked, already joined her sister "you said you got here back from Earth"

"We did. Oban's ship brought Eva back" Rick explained.

"But I don't remember anything, just an explosion" Eva said sadly "after I won, I decided not to become an Avatar, but first find my friend" the girl lowered her head "that was a terrible mistake". The sisters looked to each other.

"So, you're the new Avatar?" Skun asked, looking to Eva. The girl nodded. The silence lasted for few minutes.

"If you're alive, there's a chance that others might be alive as well" Rick finally said "together we might be able to search better" he suggested "what do you say?" the sisters eyed Rick for a while, then exchanged looks and nodded to each other.

"We will join you" Skun said and came into middle, stretching out hand to make pact.

"Good" Rick placed his hand on hers. Eva followed him. And Nin ended their little circle.

"So, where are we going?" Skun asked as they all sat in circle to discus things.

"Well, we need to search entire Oban and find anyone who is alive first" Eva started. After a glance, thrown on Rick she continued "then we need to get to the Temple of Heart"

"Why there?" Nin asked.

"Because there's where the Avatar should be crowned. I want to find out what happened here and to my memory" for a tiny moment, Eva remembered her nightmares and her hand automatically formed into fist.

"Yeah, that would be nice" Skun noticed a bit ironically "we have the map of Oban. It might be handy don't you think?" she got to the motorcycle and created a hologram in the air, showing all of the regions of Oban, even the ones, which are deep down.

"We checked this region of clovers…and were successful" Skun showed on the map "also, the region with those huge bottomless canyons. But if there's anyone alive there, they must be buried under tons of all kind of junk"

"I suggest we split" Eva said, looking to the map. Rick caught that same old determination in her eyes, which was gone since she came back to Earth.

"That's a good idea" he agreed "you ladies go here" he showed to the region where the land used to be sandy "and we'll go to the ice region…if it still reflects the name that is"

"Deal. We leave now" Nin settled "and don't forget to keep communications on, ok?"

"Ok. Be careful" Eva warned them, as sisters got onto their bikes again "there's someone that hunts everything that's moving"

"We will" Skun winked to her and with Nin flied away. Eva and Rick followed them with eyes.

"They sure make better allies than foes, you know" the guy said. Eva smiled slightly.

"Sure does. Hopefully, they'll find someone…just like we" the couple turned to the Arrow, which was resting its wings on a flat rock, which served as landing area.

"Let's go then. We need to reach ice area by sunset" Rick said. Eva smiled to him.

"How come you always stay so optimistic?" she suddenly asked.

"And how come you keep on with pessimistic ideas?" he asked, smirking and smiling cockily "that wasn't your best feature before" Eva tried to poke him into chest, but Rick simply caught her hand and drew her to his body.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Eva said, pretending to be offended.

"Oh come on, you started it" Rick confronted, still not letting go.

"Let's not play this game, shall we?" the girl smirked.

"Oh really? What do I get for that?" Rick smirked back. Never had he had such fun with girl…then again, this one was special…very special…almost forbidden.

"This" the special girl said and gave a special thing: she kissed him shortly and sweetly, as if honey touched Rick's lips "shall we go now?" Eva asked with silent throaty voice.

"Sure" the guy smiled and both gotten into the ship.

The ice region still stayed covered with ice, but just like everywhere, in it everything was crashed and destroyed: ice caves collapsed, any plant that grew were covered with junk or more ice and snow.

The Whizzing Arrow 3 flew through the cold air, avoiding the mountains of ice.

"Hey, Eva, what temperature is outside?" Rick asked through communication. Eva looked to the display.

"Minus twelve, but…" she silenced for a while "it's going down" she said.

"It must be because of the nightfall. If temperature is too low, we cannot even fly. There's not much time left, Eva"

"I know" the girl nodded "but we have to use it well. If someone is alive here, they'll freeze to death"

"Ok. Watch that scale, little mouse" and Rick switched off. Eva drove the Arrow across the land of forever ice. The snow was falling thickly, blocking the view and the temperature was falling down fast.

"How much?" Rick asked. He feared that if temperature was too low, the fuel might freeze in tanks.

"Minus twenty five and falling" Eva reported, looking around hectically. Suddenly, the corner of her eye caught a slight drop of light, coming from one of the smaller caves. Eva quickly pushed the break and turned around, heading that way.

"I think I saw something" she said impatiently, now clearly seeing the source of light.

"Yeah, I can see it. Hurry" Rick said, looking to the very same spot. Eva closed to it and stopped right at the entrance, leaving the ship to hover above the ground.

"I'll go to check it up" Rick said instantly "you stay here and don't turn the engine off, ok?"

"Ok. Just be careful" Eva warned him, her voice quickly changing from impatient into caring. Rick nodded into monitor and quickly got out of the cabin. The guy jumped from the ship, instantly feeling how cold the air was outside. He wrapped tighter into his leather coat and ran towards the source of light, coming form inside of small cave.

Eva sat and waited, impatiently banging her fingers into driving handles. _What's taking him so long? Maybe something's happened? No! Only two minutes passed, girl, calm down. _Suddenly, her little patience was paid off: the source of light faded and from the hole, Rick came out, followed by… 

"Dad?" Eva whispered, her eyes widened "Stan? Koji?" she said their names aloud. The girl smiled to herself. _Now, they're safe…if that's possible here. _Suddenly, a pink symbol appeared on the wall of ice, shining brightly on Arrow. Eva confronted its light with determined angry look and it disappeared, as if it felt her piercing gaze. Suddenly, Rick's face appeared on the monitor.

"Eva, I believe you saw it: Don, Stan and Koji are alright. We can leave now" he said. Eva smiled and turned around the ship. But another thing just hit her.

"What about Jordan? Where's he?" she asked. Rick sighed, lowering his head. Eva didn't understand his change of mood.

"This" he said in sad voice "your father will tell you" Eva gasped, feeling fear growing inside.

"Rick, I'm afraid" she whispered, somehow able to drive the ship at the same time.

"Don't be. It's not that bad…and besides" he smiled slightly "you know I will protect you" Eva nodded. _Yes, I know that Rick, but can you protect me from myself? _A sudden flash of nightmares flew through her mind and what would happen between her and Rick when she'd wake up from them. _Guess he can. _

When it was a complete darkness, Eva drove the Arrow 3 out of the icy region to the same one with giant clovers. She landed the ship on suitable place and quickly got out of her cabin. The girl ran to the exit, where the new passengers were supposed to get out. First, Stan and Koji stepped out, their faces and bodies scratched all over.

"Molly!" they both shot and lifted her from the ground. Eva laughed along with them, feeling how happiness somehow returns to her.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too guys" she finally said when they returned her to the ground.

"We thought we lost you" Stan, the brown-skinned guy with spiky red hair smiled. Koji, the slim, black haired guy, agreed.

"Yeah, Don Wei nearly lost his head" he showed behind his back, where Don finally stepped from the Arrow. Eva looked to him, seeing how tired and pushed to the end he was…and yet, the girl caught glimpses of that old Don Wei, who would know the joy of laughter…the joy of having family.

"Dad?" she whispered and walked to him. Two people stood in front of each other for a while, trying to make up their minds of how they should act now. But when they finally did, a tight hug followed.

"Eva, I was so worried…I though you were…gone" Don whispered to her ear, holding his treasure…his only Ultimate Prize.

"I'm fine, dad, I'm fine" Eva said. She was happy now, but her happiness was clouded instantly, as the memories flew back to her "I have so many questions" she added. Don looked to her eyes, seeing how tears of happiness mix with determination and…and helplessness.

"I know. Rick mentioned it" he said, but without much joy.

The sun had already set when five people finally sat in circle around the fire, protecting themselves from night's cold with warm blankets.

"What happened to Jordan, dad?" Eva asked instantly. Don looked to her, a bit confused.

"Don't you remember anything?" he asked, looking to his daughter right beside him.

"No, I don't" Eva said sadly "not a single thing…only shadows and uncanny reflections" the girl looked to the fire in front of herself, but her eyes secretly followed Rick's. Neither of them knew what to tell to Don about their relationship…if there was any…but still, both agreed without words that it must be kept secret for a while. Important things first…feelings later.

"Well, you should know this: Jordan became an Avatar" Don said, avoiding Eva's look "he done it for you, so we could be together" he finished. Eva wanted to say something, but the words simply stuck on their way out. The girl felt a complete storm inside of all sudden…amazingly quickly, a sense of responsibility and guiltiness rose inside of her. _An Avatar? For me? Jordan did it…for me? Why?! Why the hell he done such a stupid thing…wait a minute…I do remember something…_ A sudden flash of memories, like from long forgotten past, came to her: Jordan, falling to the shining orb…his last words 'I love you, Molly' and his last asking of her to take care of herself. _How could I let this all happen? _

"And…and what happened to him? Doesn't Oban suppose to be nearly like paradise when the Avatar is selected?" Eva asked, barely holding back the tears.

"Yes, it should, but Kanaletto was…stronger than we all thought" Don continued, waking up more and more memories in Eva's head "he locked Jordan inside the cell Kanaletto's been sitting in for ten thousand years. It's only Avatar's power that holds Oban from complete destruction"

"But couldn't Jordan fight? I though Avatar's powers are limitless!" Eva said angrily, not knowing why she was angry at all.

"Obviously, Kanaletto did something to lock Avatar's powers away. From all I know" Don talked in sad voice, not raising it or lowering: just the same stream. He didn't have strength or will to do something like that. Eva sat in one place, trembling from her own emotions.

"Why nothing and no one can get out of this planet?" the girl asked.

"We don't really know" Koji answered, since he still was in charge of technical side…as much as it existed right now "it seems that Kanaletto's magic is somehow blocking the atmosphere. I cannot figure anything out closer without right gear" he ended disappointingly. A moment of silence lingered among all. Eva wanted to ask one last question, but she was afraid of it as well: the girl felt that it could be the last drop in the glass.

"Where are they?" she asked "Jordan and Kanaletto" Don stayed silent for a while, but still answered.

"Kanaletto retuned to his home planet…and Jordan" he sighed heavily "we don't really know, but…my guess is that he's somewhere in the Temple of the Heart, but…" he couldn't finish it. Eva helped Don there.

"But what?" she asked bossily.

"Kanaletto blocked it with his magic. No one can get there" Don ended up in whisper. Suddenly, Eva remembered the fight with two giant monsters of black and white magic, her last talk with Jordan and Aikka…their last adventure…Kanaletto's figure…those red eyes, piercing the air itself…the unchained dark power. _NO! That's enough! I can't take this! _Eva stood up and ran away, not bothering to keep the blanket on shoulders. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Eva!" Don wanted to go after her, but Rick stopped him.

"Let her go, Don. She needs time" he simply said and these words stopped Don Wei. Stan and Koji exchanged sad looks.

It was a late night when Eva finally came back to the camp. She didn't go to sleep though, like others did, but she climbed up to the Arrow and just hid herself in it. However, her steps woke up Rick, who hasn't fallen asleep deeply, due to he could make sure Eva's alright. The guy climbed up the ship and sat on the top of its engine. He didn't say a word, but he knew Eva knows he's here. And nothing else she really needed, but the girl wanted to talk…wanted to share her plan with someone, who won't tell that she has gone crazy.

"I have to find them, Rick" she said in silent, throaty voice, which flew gently through the cold night's air "First Jordan, then Kanaletto…and destroy him…just like he destroyed my mother" Rick raised his head, not believing her words.

"Did you just say…?"

"Yes, now I remember" Eva continued "Kanaletto made her crash, so I would burst up in hate and come here, to Oban and win the Avatar's crown, but refuse it. He made you crash as well" Eva raised her watery eyes to Rick, who was watching her every move. The girl's words made perfect sense…too perfect.

"So it all was planned by him…even your winning" he said.

"Yes. That was why he destroyed Sul, the most powerful finalist, who certainly would've won. Kanaletto's a monster and he has to be stopped" pictures of her mother crashing during her last race, then Rick's crash at Alwas, then Aikka, hit by Kanaletto's sent arrow…then Jordan, falling into the orb of power…his new outlook "at all costs" she added. Rick stood up and walked to her. He stretched out his arm and showed to take it. Eva followed his silent request and Rick helped her to jump on one of the engines. Rick wrapped Eva with his coat, so she wouldn't get colder than she was now.

"You know, this entire situation cannot get any worse anyway. Besides, you don't think I'll let you go to face Kanaletto alone, do you?" Eva smiled sincerely.

"You sure you want this?" she asked silently.

"Hey, I promised to protect you, alright? How can I keep my promise when you're gone somewhere? And besides" Rick put some strands of her black hair behind her ear "this is going to be one hell of an adventure" Eva couldn't hold herself: she hugged Rick tightly. The girl didn't care if somebody sees them…she didn't give a damn whether her father sees them like this. _Let him see it. He still has to get use to it in the end. _

"Thanks, Rick. Thanks for that you are" she whispered, warm and gentle smile still lingering on her lips.

"In that case, I'm lucky to be" he smiled as well. A warm and soft kiss followed, seemingly warming up the night itself…


	5. The Grand Power

Morning came to Oban, pushing away the rain. The beginnings of days weren't so magnificent like before: right now, the sky only turned from black into grey. Nothing impressive.

The grayish morning found a group of people, sleeping around the expired fire, which was steaming with slight curve of white smoke. Don Wei woke up first, seeing giant clover leaves above him. He laid there for a while, thinking back on yesterday and his happiness when he saw his beloved Eva alive and well. How worried he was, when she disappeared after the explosion, which turned the Oban into junkyard. Now, everything was fine…almost everything. Don sat up and looked around; trying to locate Eva…and what he saw wasn't exactly what Don expected: Eva was sleeping on the other side of fireplace, cuddled by Rick's chest. The ex-racer's arm covered girl's waist and his forehead rested on hers. Don looked to the cutely sleeping couple for a while, thinking what he should do now. _What in the world are they thinking? They…Rick…Eva…no, that's not possible! Rick is too old for her! He should be like a brother to her, but not…lover! This isn't right! Then again, who am I to Eva to tell her what to do? I'm only her father, who left her… But what about Rick?! He's older; he should put some sense into both! My God, what are they doing? Why are they doing this?! Can there be…love? _Don fell back to his sleeping bag and laid in his place, thinking about the two…the unexplainable feeling.

While in another cute little universe, where two people slept together, Eva slowly opened her eyes, meeting Rick's handsome face. The girl let herself to study him for couple of minutes. _Handsome, really handsome…muscular…jeez, what am I thinking…but then…we are together, aren't we? Whatever. I'm happy with him and that's enough, no matter what others will say…and dad? Oh, he just has to get used to this…after all, he trusts Rick more than anyone else, so he should approve…right? _Eva moved some strands from Rick's face, revealing his face, still covered with shades. The girl found it curious to know what kind of eyes are Rick's, but maybe he himself will find a right time to show…or was it something else…oh well, whatever. Eva's touch made Rick to wake up. He slowly took her hand to his and smiled.

"Good morning, little mouse" he said in low, throaty and a bit lazy voice.

"Morning" Eva smiled back "ready for another trip?"

"I don't recall Oban being a vacation planet" Rick smirked "but yeah, another trip sounds good" They sat up and looked around: everyone was still sleeping, since the morning was early. Daon Wei pretended to be asleep, not wanting to interrupt things. Stan and Koji were fast asleep; seemingly not even war could wake them up.

Suddenly, a voice came from communications in Arrow 3, breaking the morning silence. Eva quickly jumped on the ship and turned the monitor on: in it, an always smiling face of Skung appeared.

"Hey, are you alive out there?" she asked.

"Yeah, we are. And you?" Eva answered.

"For now we are, but were attacked by some kind of ships. We captured one of them, but found nothing inside, except that pink symbol, painted all over controls"

"What? You mean no pilots?" Eva couldn't believe it, but then she remembered Kanaletto and his powerful magic. A wave of hate flooded her heart, but luckily, only for a moment.

"Exactly. We got some backup over there, though" Skun continued.

"From who?" Eva asked quickly.

"We ran into this thrash can, you know, one of the finalists, Ondai I think. And this Nourasian prince" Skun answered.

"Aikka? He's alive? Great!" the girl smiled widely "we found the remains of the Earth team and settled to go to the Temple of Heart as soon as possible. We're in clover region now. Where are you?"

"We're not far away. About two hours away" Skun said "wait for us and we'll decide together, ok?"

"Ok, we're waiting" Eva showed her thumb up and switched off the communication.

"Well, how are our little alien friends?" Rick asked.

"They're coming here. Aikka and this robot guy are with them too" Eva smiled. She felt relieved when she heard that Aikka was alive and well…at least she wasn't responsible for his death as well.

"The more the merrier. Have any plans how to get past that magic wall at the Temple?" he asked. Eva thought for a while: no, she didn't have any idea how to get past, but then again, she didn't even see it.

"I don't know. We need to check it out first" the girl finally said.

"Well then, there's plan: we check the Temple first. Just need to make sure our friends agree" Rick silenced for a while. The guy didn't like the idea about being dependent on a bunch of aliens, but for now guess there was no other choice.

"Why so thoughtful? Eva asked, closed to Rick. The guy woke up from his thoughts.

"Nothing really" he looked down to the camp, where Don with Stan and Koji were waking up and preparing breakfast "I just wandered whether all of this will work out" Rick said.

"It will…at least I hope so" Eva smiled to him and by placing a kiss on his cheek she jumped from the arrow 3 and joined the rest.

After few hours, when everybody already started to worry about the other group, a distant sound of engines and gunshots made everyone to jump up from their places.

"What's that all about?" Stan asked, looking around. Suddenly, a whizzing sound of falling ship flew through the air and a red and black motorcycle shot right over their heads with tail of black some and crashed further away. Don shot out:

"Eva, Rick, fly with the Arrow to seek for others! We'll take care of the crash!" the couple nodded and ran towards the ship. The girl started engines immediately and Rick loaded the guns. The Whizzing Arrow 3 flew to the battle.

Eva drove the ship towards the fighting sounds, but the view she found wasn't very pleasant: an entire squad of black ships, marked with pink symbols, was attacking three other ships…two ships to be exact: one of them was a giant blue bug, named Bidar. And his master on him was no one else than prince Aikka. Inside the Arrow, a monitor with Rick appeared at Eva's side.

"Odds clearly aren't on our favor. Think you can handle it?" the guy asked, a clear irony sounding in his voice.

"Sure I can" Eva smiled determinately "and you?"

"I'll be fine, little mouse. You just keep your eyes open and we'll teach those guys a lesson" Rick showed her thumbs up and switched off the communication. Eva concentrated on the battle and drove the Arrow right into centre of it. The girl skillfully avoided gunshots and Rick didn't miss any of the ships. Eva made her ship to flip around and over, either making the black ships crash to the ground or into each other. Rick only took care of those, which attacked the others. So, after tense fight, all enemy ships were steaming and burning on the ground. The four regrouped and flew towards the camp.

Eva settled the Arrow in its landing place and got out of the pilot's cabin. Sweat was dripping down hr face and her muscles were trembling from tenseness. Rick too got out of his cabin, holding onto his left hand. The girl closed to him.

"You're going to be fine, right?" she asked, looking into his trembling hand with worry.

"Yeah, I will. You were extraordinary back there" he smiled to her. Eva took his hand and squeezed it.

"Thanks to you. I still owe you, remember?"

"Sure do. You'll thank me later. Now I think you want to meet a friend of yours" Rick gave her a cocky smile and they both walked towards the group pf people. Eva and Aikka stopped in front of each other, not knowing what to do. The girl thought hectically what to say, but Aikka saved her day:

"Molly, I'm so glad to see you alive" he said. The name of Molly sounded strange, since nearly everyone was used to her as Eva. However, it was still nice to hear a name, with which so many adventures went through.

"Yeah, same here, Aikka. It's good to see you alive too" Eva said. A moment of silence between the two lasted for a few seconds, others talking lively in the background.

"Ok, stop this nonsense" Eva laughed and hugged Aikka tightly. The Nourasian was caught off-guard by her action, but eventually managed to hug her back.

"Now you learnt it" Eva smirked friendly to him "Come on, we'll talk to others and have a bite. I'm starving!" Aikka and Eva laughed together and joined the rest.

The group of people was sitting in circle, empty cans of food in front of each. They were discussing something…something that had the greatest importance.

"So, how do you plan to take down that magic wall around the Temple?" Ning asked, looking to Eva with one well eye: when her motorcycle crashed, the accident didn't go without injuries. The girl looked back at her and said:

"I need to check it out first. Maybe I'll come up with idea"

"Well then, while you'll be checking it out, we'll just hang around here and lick the wounds. What do you say?" Skun asked suggested.

"Deal" Eva agreed "you'll look after the rest of the Earth team as well"

"Eva, we're coming with you!" Don protested instantly.

"No, dad, not this time" Eva cut it "the only person that is going with me is Rick. End of story" Don lowered his look, barely holding his fury. Of course, Eva understood that her dad was worried abut her and all, but still, she couldn't risk loosing him as well…not this time.

"I'm coming too" Aikka said "I once sworn to serve you as for Avatar and for friend. I never break my promises" he looked to Eva and she nodded, knowing that there was no point in arguing with him.

"Ok, you can go" Eva settled it.

"May I suggest one thing?" the robot guy Ondai asked "if you are going to do some kind of research, you definitely going to need a supreme intelligence like mine and a huge information bank, which you do not have" Eva and Rick exchanged looks for a tiny second. The guy smiled ironically.

"Alright, the recycle bin can go" he said.

"Well then, since it's all settled, we have no reason to wait for anything" Eva stood up "collect your stuff and lets hit the road" one by one the circle separated to their own sides. Don approached his daughter.

"Eva" he started, but couldn't continue: all his determination seemed to puff in front of her. But here Eva saved his day.

"I know, dad. I'll be careful" she hugged him and went to the Arrow 3. Rick was about to climb into his place, but he stopped as he saw Eva coming.

"You ready for this?" he asked. The girl nodded.

"I don't think I have any other choice. It has to be done" she said, gently stroking the side of Arrow.

"Well then, I'll take it as yes and lets go" Rick smiled cockily to her and got into the ship, but before he got into gunner's cabin, Eva caught up with him.

"Hey, Rick?" she called. The guy turned around and before he could realize it, Eva's arms wrapped around his neck and her honey-flavored lips touched his. After few moments, they turned away and without words gone to their places.

The ships flew through the air. Nothing stopped them, not even a single breath of wind. The rain stopped pouring and Oban was finally drying bit by bit. The three already spent two hours in the air and finally, the walls of the Temple of the Heart appeared in the distance. Eva sighed, relieved that they reached the first phase of their plan without flaw.

In the pilot's cabin of Arrow 3, a monitor with Rick's face appeared at the side of Eva.

"I guess this is it, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Going back where all of this started" Eva sighed "I hope for a last time"

"Yeah, that would be nice. This kind of Oban surely freaks out" Rick agreed "what can we expect there?"

"I don't know how to explain it" Eva answered "but forces there are evil, very evil"

"I'll keep that in mind" Rick said as they flew into the tunneled entrance of Temple. The three ships reached the edge of Arena of the Heart, but couldn't make it into the middle: a wall of dark shadowy creatures with pink eyes blocked the way.

"What's this magic?" Aikka asked. Eva opened her glass and looked to the prince.

"This is ancient dark forces. They must be serving Kanaletto now" she explained. Ondai too opened his ship and addressed to the two:

"My sensors detect a massive energy field, impossible to take down by our weapons" he reported "no weapon was created to develop such a great amount of power to destroy this field" he said the unpleasant part. Eva and Aikka exchanged looks. Inside the girl's mind, all kinds of possibilities, theories and wonderings of how to destroy the wall whirled around, one crazier than another. Yet, just one left…crazy, unbelievably stupid and almost impossible…but still, one of the kind…and charming one.

"Wait here" Eva shot out to Aikka and Ondai and gone back to the communication with Rick.

"Rick, I have an idea, but…" Eva silenced for a while.

"But it's stupid and crazy?" Rick ended for her "shoot it out, little mouse. Most good ideas are crazy"

"Well, at one place of Oban, there's a power ovals, from which a planet can be created. If we could make a ball come here, it might make this wall collapse. But it's dangerous and kinda impossible. Those ovals are attached to the planet and they're huge. I don't really know what kind of device we need"

"Maybe that iron trash can could help? He seems filled with ideas" Rick suggested. Eva wanted to say something, but another thing just hit her.

"Wait a minute! You actually agree with me?" she asked surprised.

"Well why wouldn't I? You went after Don to Oban in a first place and that was craziest thing to do, so this operation should be a piece of cake" Rick smiled cockily "now go to that piece of valuable junk and ask him about it" Eva smiled and went back up. She referred to Ondai:

"Hey, robot thing! I have a calculus assignment for you" she said.

"Calculus assignment. You got my attention, Earth girl" Ondai said from his ship.

"You remember the planet's womb with those ovals? We need to bring on here and crash it into the wall" Eva explained quickly.

"That's insane, Molly" Aikka said instantly "besides, it is impossible to bring the oval here; we don't even know what consequences might follow. We can't risk destroying the Temple"

"Actually, we won't risk the destruction of Temple" Ondai interfered "magical wall, if that's what you would call it, is very strong, so it will protect the Temple, but will be destroyed. According to my calculations, this idea is now the best. We only have a problem of bringing the oval here"

"You see" Eva smiled to Aikka "everything's gonna be fine.

"Theoretically" Ondai added. Eva nidded and continued:

"Let's go to that region then. We'll think about the ways on the road" and so they flew to another journey, hoping for a miracle.

Rick contacted with Eva.

"So, any ideas?" he asked.

"No, I can't figure how to do it, but maybe Ondai will come up with something…I hope" Eva said. They flew past another pink symbol, which expired the moment they flew away.

"How long do you think Kanaletto's gonna watch us like this?" Eva wondered in voice.

"As long as he wants, I think" Rick answered. All time, which remained, they flew in silence, everyone sunk in their thoughts.

Aikka kept wondering of how they'll pull through this. _Molly's right about the power, but still, this seems impossible, those ovals are huge! Anyway, I don't remember anything being impossible with her. That makes her charming. _Aikka smiled to himself. Yes, he did find Molly charming and this charm totally bought the Nourasian's heart. But the question was: is she feeling something more? Aikka stopped looking to her as a friend since their venture to the Temple…he grew to love her. Bit the prince noticed something changed in her…something from her inside and it clearly wasn't to his favor. Aikka fought back his feelings and one conclusion came to his mind: he has to hide it. Everything. Molly, or Eva, whatever her name is, had already found someone. And you didn't have to be a magician to see that it was Rick. Anyway, Aikka found himself in the dead end…the situation, where he'll be forced to withdraw…Molly would always stay only a friend to him.

The three reached the plains with deep holes. This was the only place of the Temple, where was no junk or broken stuff…then again, here was nothing to break anyhow. The three dived into the darkness of a hole and quickly fell down…until they reached the bottom: a grey, skin-like space, webbed with giant vines, looking like huge black arteries. Eva led them to one of the corridors, where they reached the first oval.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Rick asked to Eva.

"Yeah, this is it. Still think this is such a good idea?" the girl too asked, not sure of this anymore.

"I think it is. If we'll find that way to make this oval collide with the wall" Rick said, overlooking the huge mass of pure power.

"If you don't mind" Ondai suddenly switched on the communication with Eva "I believe I found the way. It's risky, but might work"

"Tell me" Eva asked with demandable tone.

"These arteries, which feed the ovals with power, can be used to correct their course. If we cut off the right artery and bring it to the Temple, the wall with explode. But still, only theoretically" Eva thought for a while. _If this is the only way, we must take it. Oh well, there goes nothing. _

"Lead the way, Ondai" the girl finally spoke. Ondai nodded and switched off. Then he turned around his ship and flew back to towards the main entrance's hall. Aikka followed Eva's ship and made a mind contact with her.

"Molly, what's your plan?" he asked. Eva was lost at first, since she wasn't used to this kind of communication, but still, she answered:

"We're going to take one of arteries to the Temple, bringing an oval with it. I think we might going to need your arrows, Aikka"

"My arrows are at your service, Molly. Just show me where to shoot"

"Ok, We'll know it soon" Eva felt how Aikka left her mind and the girl sighed with relief: it really wasn't that pleasurable to experience how somebody interferes into your brain, but still, Eva was glad to have talked to Aikka and made things clear: the girl had this feeling that the prince wasn't so sure about this. Oh well, as Eva said, there goes nothing.

Ondai led them to the very centre of entrance's hall, where a huge black artery was in perfect position of cutting off. Eva contacted with Ondai.

"But won't another ovals fall from their places too?" she asked.

"It won't if we attach it to another artery" Ondai explained. Eva overlooked the space around and saw another, smaller artery.

"Good" she said "I know you can transform into big robot. Aikka can cut the artery with his arrows. So, you attach the arteries to each other and I'll fly it to the Temple"

"Affirmative. You only need to make sure the artery follows you. Let me help there" Ondai said, quickly transforming into giant robot. This big guy showed to Eva to come closer to artery. He then took one of smaller branches of artery and wrapped it around the Arrow 3's engines. It glued strangely tightly to the iron: as if the artery itself wanted to go with them.

"When we cut the connection, go as fast as you can and don't look back" Ondai said in the monitor. Eva nodded and switched the communication off. The girl saw how Ondai done a scratch on the giant artery, so Aikka could make a right shot. Rick turned on the monitor.

"Ready for this, little mouse?" he asked. Eva nodded, accelerating the engine.

"I am. It's now or never, Rick" she said in determined voice, her look focused on the endless exit above.

"Sure glad to see you like this" Rick smiled "I'm right behind you, girl"

"Thanks, Rick. I really need it" Eva said silently. The girl saw how Aikka collects his magical power and releases his blue-shining arrow. Eva accelerated the engines and as the arrow hit the artery, she released the breaks and shot up – just like Ondai said – not looking back. Eva whizzed out of the hole and turned back towards the temple.

The girl pushed the buttons quickly on control screen and turned on the buster drives. The Whizzing Arrow 3 shot as lightening, killing kilometers quickly. Eva found herself just on the edge of the Temple after short time, which she didn't even know herself. But the girl didn't turn the buster drives off, but through the tunnel, she skillfully driven the Arrow towards the Arena of the Heart. And Eva didn't look back not for a single moment. As she reached the arena, she quickly turned up and flew towards the grey sky. An all-blinding white light followed them…


	6. The Avatar

The white light lasted for a few minutes, covering everything and everyone around it. One single spot in Oban was shining so brightly that it pierced the heavy wall of grey clouds. Suddenly, everything calmed down and the light disappeared, leaving a clear blue sky above.

The Arrow 3 was standing in front of the Arena, engines shot down and wheels out. Eva opened the pilot's cabin and looked around, narrowing eyes due to sudden bright sun.

"Well, did we make it?" Rick asked in the monitor.

"I don't know" Eva said, out of breath "try to shoot" Rick loaded his guns and released a swarm of laser shots: they all flew on, disappearing into endless distance of the Arena of Heart. Eva smiled widely.

"We did it!" she shouted happily.

"Just one problem there, little mouse" Rick interfered into her happiness "we're out of fuel. The buster drives took it all"

"Oh" Eva only managed to say at first "where can we get more?"

"Maybe that robotic can has?" Rick wondered "after all, he must be driving on something"

"Yeah…well then we don't have any other choice just to wait. I just hope they're alright" Eva looked behind her, to the distance, where she left Aikka and Ondai.

The girl stepped on the edge of the Arena, where a magical wall used to be. She wondered of what awaits there, beyond the high walls of the Temple. Memories about two giant creatures and O, fighting them, flashed through Eva's mind. The girl hoped that O's death wasn't in vain…like many deaths in this planet of Oban.

"Deep into your thoughts, huh?" the voice asked, waking Eva up from her wonders. She turned around and found Rick, standing right behind her.

"Yeah…I'm thinking whether all of this won't be in vain…whether Kanaletto can be defeated"

"About that, we can only hope, I guess" Rick said, sitting on a rock. The couple stayed silent for a moment.

"Hey, Rick?" Eva suddenly said "what's gonna be with us when we come back to Earth…or that is, if we come back..?" Rick thought for a while: this question lingered on his mind since the very moment they kissed back in stony Oban's ship. Eventually, he found one conclusion – a choice: they could ignore everything and everyone around or just forget their feeling. Mission impossible with the last one.

"That depends on many things, Eva. But in either case, I think we just have to close our eyes for everything. If you're completely sure of it" he said. Eva walked to him and rammed her forehead into his, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I am. What's the point in hiding, anyway?"

"Good thinking, girl. That's all I wanted to hear" Again, silence. The two only stayed immobile, breathing each other's air and forgetting the world around them. A distant sound of giant wings buzzing woke the two up from their stagnation. But before their companions appeared in the horizon, Eva found courage to say:

"Hey, Rick" she whispered softly "I…I love you" the guy gasped silently, but more because of a sudden wave of good feelings…feelings now he was sure of.

"Love you too, little mouse" he said, stroking his hand gently through her cheek, where a star was tattooed. A blue beetle and dark grey oval ship appeared in the clear blue sky.

The team met on the ground. Ondai appeared to have fuel, suitable for Arrow 3 and when they refilled the tanks, four souls (one mechanical ;D) flew to the Temple. They quickly passed the Arena and by leaving their ships in front of entrance, they disappeared into the long darkness of the Temple of the Heart.

After a walk of several minutes, they reached the centre of the Temple, with the pyramid in it. Nothing seemed changed except one thing: the pyramid was glowing in punk color and four pink symbols on the floor surrounded it. The four stopped in front of the stairs, which led down to the pyramid.

"Ok, this I definitely don't remember" Eva said, looking to the pink light.

"That's because this isn't right" Aikka commented, putting hand on his sword's handle.

"What now?" Ondai asked "what if we cannot pass the symbols? Although, my sensors do not detect anything"

"Won't find until we check it" Rick settled and slid down the wall with no stairs. Eva followed him, just like the rest. The four walked to the place, where the symbol started and stopped for a minute. At the same time, they inhaled full lungs (those, who had ones) and put their feet on the pink curves: nothing happened. Carefully, they made their way to the pyramid. As they stopped in front of it, the pink light of pyramid increased for few seconds, as if warning not to come closer. However, the four didn't even thing about any other option: Oban had to be restored and Jordan had to be freed.

"Well, Miss Avatar to-would-have-been" Rick showed to the pyramid, looking to Eva with cocky and a bit smirking smile "open us a doorway" Eva smiled nervously back to him and closed to the pink pyramid. She stretched out her arm and touched the stony surface. The light increased and everything started to shake, but Eva didn't move or take her hand off the pyramid: somehow, she felt that nothing bad will happen and this was the right thing to do. From all sudden, the pink cold pink light disappeared and was changed by bright golden light, which made Eva to warm up inside immediately. An entire space was consumed by this light and it continued to spread, until it took all over the Oban.

At the clover region, Ning and Scun were playing with something like cards, Stan and Koji were working on something with computer and Don Wei just sat in one place, sunk into his thoughts. A sudden sound of something huge coming woke his up. All he managed to see was a sudden wave of golden light, coming right at them… In one moment, this light took them away…

At the centre of Milky Way, one planet shone brighter than any sun, rebuilding itself and bringing back the balance. But still, at the other side of this galaxy, a planet, which lived in darkness since the beginning of time, lighted up as well…only this planet shone in pink color, releasing all its fury, coming from one single creature…

Back on Oban, the four found themselves now standing at the very centre of Arena, outside again. The sky was unbelievably blue and clear, the trees, which used to be broken, now were flourishing in all their beauty. The Oban was back to the way it supposed to be. Even an Avatar's ship, with living modules around it, hovered in the sky, further away from the Temple.

The four looked to each other, not knowing what to do or what to say. The Oban looked like it was before, so this means…

"You think Jordan's free?" Eva asked the question, lingering on head of each,

"If this is the good ol' Oban it's supposed to be, then yeah, I think the gunner boy's free" Rick said, looking around.

"But where is he?" Aikka wondered.

"I'm right here" the calm and familiar voice answered behind their backs. The four immediately turned around and gasped from amazement: in front of them hovered a creature, with gold-shining, smoky body and Jordan's face. This face smiled, seeing the amazement and shock of his former friends and adversaries…well, almost adversaries…

"Jordan?" Eva started.

"You saved me once again, Molly" the Avatar continued for her "I thank you. Kanaletto's magic is very strong at the moment. I cannot guarantee the safety of any of you" he said sadly, looking right into Eva's eyes. The girl somehow felt that Jordan was looking for something in her…some feeling, something meant only for him…but here, she had to disappoint him: Eva remembered his kiss, his words…everything, but nothing she could change in herself…she couldn't change feelings…

"But what about Kanaletto? What are you planning to do with him?" Eva demanded. The girl remembered clearly how well the secrets of Oban can be held and this time, she won't let it happen.

"I have to destroy him, or else – he'll destroy the entire Universe. I cannot allow this to happen"

"How come he trapped you somewhere?" Rick interfered.

"His powers are so strong; Kanaletto can even turn Time and Destiny to his own good" Jordan explained, secretly watching Eva and her alone "this was what he done, when we thought it was all over. If any of you, who gone until the end of the race, remember anything about happy ending or going home safely – forget about it: Kanaletto destroyed that part of Time and now, we all are in alternative future, positive to his will" A long period of silence lingered between the group. Everybody was absorbing the information, which was kinda hard to swallow.

"If that guy's as powerful as you say" Rick finally said "you, besides being an Avatar, cannot possibly beat him alone"

"He's right, Jordan, it's impossible. You need our help" Eva agreed.

:"Yes, and don't start acting like a hero" Aikka added "it doesn't suit you" for a moment there, it seemed like Jordan was about to send Aikka to one of the moons of Oban, but he just chuckled and raised his arms in defeat.

"If you're so willing to risk your necks more than in the race, I cannot stop you" he said, smirking in his old laid-back way "no one can stop a person, ready to dive into his own death" Eva and Rick scoffed at the same time.

"Says who?" Eva smirked to her former partner. Jordan smiled to her.

"Ok, no laughing at. If you want to go now, we can just hop into the starship and go for a hunt" he showed to the huge stony ship, hovering in the sky.

"Right after we collect around star-racers" Rick showed to the entrance of the Temple "we can go. And we left Don with the others in that clover area"

"Everything and everyone's just fine" Jordan ran ahead of them "they're all in the flying Temple's modules, just like he star-racers"

"Fast you are" Aikka noticed "shall we go, then?"

"Sure" Jordan closed his eyes and they all were consumed by the golden light. Next moment, Rick and Eva found themselves standing in the hangar of Earth Module, right with the Arrow 3 by their side. Jordan appeared in a moment.

"Well, I guess we're ready to go, huh?" he asked, to them. Eva and Rick nodded and at the same moment, the ground started to shake: the flying Temple was taking off.

"How long it'll take us to get there?" Rick asked.

"Should take about twenty minutes or so…nothing long" Jordan answered immediately. Eva hopped on the Arrow and began checking it. The Avatar closed to Rick and silently said:

"I figured you've taken my place as a gunner"

"Yeah, somebody's gotta keep the place warm" Rick smirked to him.

"Well then, to improve your shooting skills…" Jordan put his finger on the centre of Rick's head and a sudden wave of warmth spread through his head" Rick's insides suddenly felt somehow relieved. The Avatar retreated his finger and smiled to the ex-racer.

"Should be feeling better now, huh?" he asked. Rick stood in one place, unable to move. His dreams, which haunted him from time to time, had just came true…

"Did you just..?"

"Heal you? Yeah. Racing was all your life, wasn't it?" Jordan saw…or maybe felt how happy Rick was now…oh well, it's good to do good.

"Thanks, Jordan" the racer finally said "I already didn't expect this to happen"

"Nah, it was nothing, really" the Avatar just said, but by hearing his voice called he turned around.

"Jordan? Is that you?" Don Wei asked, looking to the creature, which he used to see sitting on the stairs and drinking coffee.

"Yes, sir, that's me alright" Jordan smiled. Although Don Wei wasn't exactly an easy going person, the Avatar liked him for his determination and skills in managing the team.

"Wow" Stan said "you look totally…different"

"I'll…take that as a compliment" Jordan smiled. Seeing his old friends was a great happiness to him: even if he didn't see them for a short time, he already missed them…especially Molly…or Eva…it didn't matter to him, but he missed her…he still loved her…

But still, something was changed in her…and that something wasn't good for Jordan…or Aikka…or even Don Wei…it was good only for two people: herself and Rick Thunderbolt. Their connection wasn't yet visible for Jordan, but when they got to Kanaletto's home planet, it all became clear to him…just like clearance once came to Aikka…Poor folks, wanted something and got nothing…Or was it just nothing to them…We shall see…

A/N: Hey, sorry for shortness this time, but I really had a lousy week, didn't even get time to read it at least twice. Oh well, hope you'll forgive me :((((


	7. The Pink Darkness

The Flying Temple with all its modules stopped by the small planet at the edge of the Milky Way. This little world was traveling around small, red-shining supernova and also glowed in pink. The entire atmosphere of it was covered with clouds and surrounded by one asteroid ring. However, this planet looked so alone and uninviting…Like Hell's approach.

When the Temple stopped, Jordan referred to the Earth's team"

"We're going to land with your module. It's too dangerous to take an entire Temple with us" suddenly, behind him, a magical portal lighted up and Aikka showed up form the light.

"Where are we?" he asked instantly.

"Let's just say we're as far away from galaxy's centre as possible" Jordan said in laid back tone "we're gonna land with this module. Of course, your bug's coming with us. It might become handy these days" Jordan clicked his fingers and G'dar with Ondai and his ship appeared at the hangar of Earth's team module. The robot guy jumped off his transport.

"We're taking off?" he asked.

"Oh yeah" Jordan agreed and once again clicked his fingers: the module moved, heading for the planet. Eva finished the last repairs of Arrow 3 and joined Rick, who was sitting on a right reactor, facing the group on a ground.

"Worried?" he asked.

"Yeah…thrilled"

"Good. A little of it makes things better"

"Aren't you?"

"Well" Rick gave her his usual cocky smile "I am; it's just that I learnt not to show it. Attachment of pilot's career"

"Does that make you hide all the feelings?" Eva asked with shrewd smile.

"Only when I need to" Rick shot back to the provocative question. Eva tried to poke him, but at that moment, their module hit the atmosphere and everything shaken. The girl almost fell from the reactor, but Rick caught her in the mid-air and pulled back up to his embrace.

"Hey, watch it, little mouse" he smiled to her, last bits of worry disappearing from his face.

"Only when I need to" Eva smirked.

"Hey, lovebirds!" a voice from down the ground came: Stan was calling "why don't you hit the Arrow's controls? You'll have plenty of time when we'll come back!" Eva's cheeks dyed in soft red color, but she shot back to Stan:

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Stan and Koji giggled silently to themselves. Eva and Rick gone to their places inside the Arrow 3 and Aikka with Ondai hit their vehicles.

Don Wei watched his daughter disappear under the glass of pilot's cabin. The worry and fear mixed inside of him. His daughter, his only treasure, now was going to the most dangerous spot in the galaxy and his former best racer, who he sort of learnt to love like a son, was going with her… Two people he had feelings for was going away from him…disappearing into nothing… _Come back you both. If I loose you, I loose everything…again. _

The module finally stopped and the hangar's doors opened, releasing three ships into pink darkness. Kanaletto's planet was rocky, with lifeless plains and sharp mountains. Besides that, a pinky mist was everywhere, blocking the view from naked eye.

Eva instantly lit up the lights and pressed the accelerator: the Arrow's falling speed decreased and it softly stopped inches from the ground. The girl looked around, seeing a dark lifeless world around her.

"Is this whole planet dead?"

"Who knows" Rick said into the monitor "maybe the life left it long ago. It doesn't seem to be very suitable for living"

"Actually, it's not" Koji suddenly appeared in the other monitor "I've discovered that these plains in front of you consist of pure iron, just like the mountains you see in a distance"

"Pure iron? How's that possible?" Rick asked.

"Well, it seemed to have absorbed the soil during the thousands of years and the iron doesn't seem to stop growing…it's like an organic creature really" Koji explained: the further he went, the less he believed in his own words.

"And I thought I heard everything" Eva commented, recalling the creators' story about their origin. The girl noticed Jordan appear by Arrow's side and showing to follow him. Eva turned the star racer and followed him, looking around the sad plains. The sight didn't change much as they were going deeper into the planet: everywhere the fields of iron and heavy pink mist.

And so it gone like this for few hours, until the group reached what seemed to be their goal: a three giant sharp peeks, standing in a circle. From the centre of them, a bright pink light was glowing and pink mist also was flowing from it. The entire place seemed to be the source of entire planet, maybe even due to it, this little world can survive. Eva looked to Jordan and he nodded and showed to the three peeks. The girl sighed heavily and accelerated, moving towards her destiny. But that stronghold wasn't so easily reached as the group thought: hundreds of black ships, seemingly made of pink mist, shot out of the smoke and attacked the group. Eva maneuvered through the swarm of the ships, but they were everywhere and even Rick's gunshots didn't do much: just like Aikka's arrows and Ondai's laser swords.

"I don't think we can hold much longer, Rick" Eva said, avoiding another decade of ships.

"We won't have to" Rick showed to his right side. Eva looked that way and gasped: Jordan, surrounded by a bulb of golden light, hovered in the mid-air, his eyes closed. Suddenly, it seemed that the Avatar exploded and the light consumed everything, destroying the enemy ships and leaving the group. Eva blinked few times, eyes a little blank from sudden light. She looked to her former partner, amazed by his power…and even not recognizing him: the stubborn soldier guy was gone – in his place stood - or sort of hovered – a new life, a new creature…and this creature was so far away from all of them…a stranger in this universe.

Jordan showed to move on and the three followed him, amazed by his destructive power. The group reached the stronghold without other though sledding and in front of them a giant gate appeared. It was alloyed from iron and given a shape of two symbols of the Avatar; just these ones represented Kanaletto and looked like two eyes of his. And what was more impressing that these two-leaved giants were glowing in sparkling red. The group stopped in front of it, looking up to where the symbols became pointed. Eva opened her cabin and inhaled the air: it was stuffy, but possible to breathe. The girl looked to Jordan.

"Can we pass it?" she asked. Jordan only nodded and sent two gold orbs to the centre of the gate: it opened after the second orb hit it. The group moved forward, entering a long dark hall, where everything was lit up with only pink mist, which was obviously coming from the far end of the tunneled hall. The group went on, nothing stopping them.

Finally, the end was reached and there, another amazing thing was found: a huge, about ten feet, cauldron was boiling, pink smoke coming out of it. Under the iron cauldron, the red fire was burning, seemingly using no fuel. The group passed the cauldron and went on to another tunneled hall, the very same as the one before. It was damn strange that no one stopped them, but then again, Kanaletto was always good at playing tricks, so the group had no other choice than to follow his rules, if they wanted to at least take a best shot to destroy Kanaletto. And so, the group went on and on, until another round hall was reached. There, at the farther spot by the wall, a huge stone throne was tooled from the wall. In that throne, Kanaletto was sitting, calmly put his head on locked hands, arms lingering on the elbow-rests. His disgustingly old and grey skin was contrasting with his round, red shining eyes, which were the only thing that looked lively about him. The group continued their journey through enormous hall, until they stopped at ten feet distance from the beast. Eva opened the pilot's cabin and looked up, straight to Kanaletto's eyes. But before she could speak out the word, Kanaletto said:

"You're very brave, Eva, to look to me this way. I'd say you're the most successful creation of mine"

"You're nothing but a murderer, Kanaletto!" Eva shot to him, surprised how well the sound makes its way through the air in this hall.

"No, Eva, I'm a creator. And your friend over there tries to take my rightful place" Kanaletto said in smirking tone "only that he doesn't know how unfortunate he is today" the beast raised his palm and sent pink bonds to wrap around Jordan's gold body, but the bonds only scattered into dust and disappeared in the air, before they could touch Jordan.

"Sorry, pal, but I won't let you to rule the galaxy for at least ten thousand years" the Avatar said in his laid-back voice – as if none of this was serious.

"Jordan, this isn't time for being funny" Aikka warned him.

"Don't worry, prince. This time, I won't mess up" he closed his eyes and a golden light covered him. Next moment, Jordan's body grew up, now it's size equal to Kanaletto's. The rest looked up to the Avatar, not believing their eyes.

"The gunner boy did grow up. Literally" Rick commented.

"Yeah. This is amazing" Eva whispered. Kanaletto was seemingly caught by surprise by Jordan's power and the Avatar used it as an advantage: he struck first with golden orbs, making Kanaletto give all his best to stop them. The two giants started a fight, where for the little guys was no place to stay, so they flew to the corner of the hall and watched the two creatures hit each other. Eva's head worked quickly as she looked at Kanaletto: he was very old, so he should gain his power from something…otherwise he'd be dead for good. But to her questions Ondai answered faster than the girl expected.

"May I notice something?" he popped up on the screen.

"As long as it's on our favor" Eva warned.

"It might be. You see, the power source, coming from Kanaletto's body matches the smoky substance, coming from that cauldron we saw before"

"In other words" Rick continued for him "we destroy the cauldron – we destroy Kanaletto"

"Yes, that would be it" Ondai agreed.

"Well then, let's hit it" Eva settled and turned the Arrow around. The three was on their way out of the great hall, but here, a misty wall stopped them: the girl had time to turn up and Aikka with Ondai hogged it as well, but here the pink cloud came to life and vines of smoke went after the Arrow. Eva could've ditch them, but at the last moment, one vine wrapped around right reactor and destroyed engines, making the Arrow 3 fall down with tail of black smoke.

Aikka watched with horror how his friend just hit the stone floor. He wanted to fly and check them out, but the same smoky vines gained on him as well, until he and Ondai shot together at the same time, right to the centre of smoke cloud, where its density was highest: the could disappeared with poof. The two made their way to the broken Arrow 3 and to his even greater horror, Aikka noticed fuel dripping on the floor, since the ship was lying on it's left reactor. The Naurasian flew closer, looking for any sign of life, but suddenly, the right reactor exploded, taking away the glass of pilot's cabin as well as the cabin with it…


	8. The Memory for Life

The explosion took an entire Arrow 3 with it. Aikka watched this scenery with horror in his eyes and fear grew inside, taking over him. The Naurasian didn't even feel how he started to shake from tenseness and one since teardrop pearled down his orange cheeks. _This cannot end this way. _Was his first thought and whish…which came true quite quickly.

Heavy and black smoke rose form the crash place, completely blocking the view. Some of parts, which were blasted away by explosion, were still burning around, making the heavy smoke wall get heavier. But here, from one single spot, where the smoke was already blowing away, a tall silhouette appeared from it, seeming carrying something on its hands. Aikka recognized by the first sight:

"Rick…Eva!" he shot and urged G'dar to meet them. Rick carried the girl while his legs were able to hold his weight: the guy was coughing and choking with smoke, feeling that his lungs couldn't take much more unless he gets fresh air. And here, Aikka helped him out, pulling Rick and Eva on his beetle's back and flying away, back to the hall where the giant cauldron stood.

The girl lied unconscious for a while, but few hits of cool wind woke her up: she tried to sit up, but the whirl in eyes and head made her lay back onto G'dar's back. Rick, who as well had his breath back, gently stroke girl's black and red hair and smiled slightly.

"Not exactly the end of the day that we expected" he said. Eva smiled and answered:

"Clearly no, but could've been worse, right?"

"Right. We still have some unfinished business here" Rick showed to the giant cauldron, which was already visible in a distance. Eva again tried to sit up and this time the attempt was successful and Eva raised her eyes to the object, which was getting closer by a second.

"I don't think we can bring it down by ourselves" she said in sad and tired tone: Eva's head hurt a bit and now she felt her body sore in every inch of it.

"We could try to distract Kanaletto and bring Jordan here to help us" Aikka suggested.

"How do you suppose we **distract **this giant piece of old walking meat?" Rick asked ironically "it's not like he's stupid"

"Nevertheless, this is our only choice and I think it's worth risking" Aikka didn't give in: the Naurasian didn't know what he wanted more: to save the Universe or to make Molly see him as a hero. Too bad she already had a hero or her own.

"This is stupid and suicidal, prince" Rick cut off.

"Rick's right" Eva agreed "we have to find another way to bring Jordan here without making unnecessary sacrifices" As they talked, G'dar brought them to the cauldron, where the last words were said:

"I'm going anyhow" Aikka said stubbornly "and don't try to stop me, Molly" the Naurasian contradicted when he saw that the girl was about to say something.

"Aikka, don't be stupid" she said, looking with begging look to him "I don't want additional sacrifices on this matter…the has been enough" for a moment, Eva's look became sad and wandered off to the memories, but only for one tiny eye blink and everything was gone.

"This won't cost my life, this I promise"

"You can't promise something you won't have a complete control on once you're there, kid" Rick gave him a piece of mind "think about that"

"And stop being so stubborn. You can't risk your life just so someone would have a fond memory of you" Eva said, now with the bits of anger and impatience in her voice "someone might want to have the fond of **you** alive!"

"I know that, Molly, but someone has to do it and it just so happened that it is me, you know that yourself" he smiled kindly to the girl and urged G'dar to land. Eva and Rick slid off the blue wings and looked up to the prince – Eva hoped with all her heart that not for a last time.

"Don't worry, Molly. I'll do my best" Aikka smiled once again.

"Just make sure you come back" the girl said to him and the Naurasian flew back to the great hall. He was followed by Ondai though – jeez, that tin can must know everything!

Eva sighed heavily, looking to two ships, disappearing in the darkness of a tunneled hallway.

"He's not coming back, is he?" she wondered in voice.

"Who knows, maybe this prince has some more guts than shows" Rick said, looking around. The cauldron appeared to be much bigger than it was when they looked from above. Its giant oval sides were held by enormous chains from both sides and they were welded on to the walls. What was stranger that the walls in this hall were as plain as a mirror, without any crack or scratch or curve.

"If your little friend makes it, we're so dead" Rick stated.

"Tell me about it" Eva agreed, looking around as well "these walls are shaped…perfectly" she said, waling to one of them. Her walk took about five minutes, until she closed to the wall and touched it: Eva could swear that for a reflection of her lingered on the perfect wall.

"This is amazing" the girl whispered.

"Would be, if wouldn't be build in such…uninviting planet" Rick said as a matter of factly. The couple sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. Still, there was no point in running or hiding: the tunnels and hallways were too long to run by feet.

"Hey, but this still is a wonderful adventure" Eva broke the silence "worth experiencing it after all"

"Sure it is, little mouse" Rick smiled cockily "it's once in a lifetime" Eva rested her head on Rick's shoulder, smiling tenderly.

"And it is wonderful to have you here with me" she whispered. Rick flicked few strands of hair from Eva's forehead.

"Without you, this entire thing would've lost its charm" he said. The couple leaned towards each other and was about to sink into kiss, but a sudden roar from the direction of great hall made them wake up from their short dream. Rick and Eva stood up immediately and what they saw was amazing: a huge wall of golden light was quickly making its way to their direction. It consumed everything in its way.

"They made it after all" Eva said. At those words, the golden wave consumed them both, carrying away everything…

Eva slowly raised her plumbic eyelids and instantly looked around: the sky above her was pinkish and the surface she was lying on was hard and a little warm. Surely, the surroundings were covered by pink mist, so the girl recognized the place.

"Not here again" she whispered and sat up with a grunt. But then the memories came to her and she looked around, searching for Rick, but he wasn't there – Eva was completely alone in the middle of iron plains. The girl stood up and the first sight she met was three giant peeks, only this time, they were all broken and obviously damaged by explosion. Eva started walking to the peeks, bit by bit killing kilometers between them and her. Thirst was becoming killing unbearable and broken rocks, scraping on every step, were even a greater burden. However, Eva didn't have a particle in her plans to stop going on…her determination was very great and nothing could destroy it.

Eva reached the place where the giant iron gate use to be and to her relief and horror, the laid G'dar with one wing broken. The beetle was lying protectively by his master's side, who was obviously unconscious. The girl ran to Aikka and knelled by his side.

"Aikka, can you hear me?!" Eva shot out, tears of emotion, tenseness and exhaustion gathering in her eyes. The girl felt that she could take no more of this adventure, this planet, this place and this situation.

The prince didn't wake up until Eva carefully shaken him. The eyelids of Naurasian began to move and he slowly woke up from his darkness.

"How do you feel?" the girl asked instantly.

"Not at my best shape I'm afraid" the prince tried to smile, but it only became a painful grin.

"I see. What happened back there? Is Kanaletto destroyed?" Eva asked the question, which lingered on her head every since she came back to conscience.

"Jordan did destroy the cauldron, but about Kanaletto I don't know" prince said sadly "and where are the others?"

"I wish I knew" Eva said with a sigh "I list Rick during the explosion and Jordan didn't show up. I don't know what happened" Eva silenced for a while, thinking that her father must be worrying very much, not knowing where they are or what to do.

"What should we do now?" Aikka asked, sitting up slowly. Eva helped him, since moving cost the prince a great pain.

"I don't know. Wait, I guess"

"You don't have to" a voice behind them flew through the air. Eva whirled around and saw Jordan, glowing in golden light…again, Eva felt how far away he was from all of them…and especially from her…he felt somehow no longer even in existence…something beyond comprehension.

"Jordan? You're…ok?" this question sounded kinda stupid to Eva, but she didn't know any other way to ask it.

"Just fine, but Ondai isn't" he said sadly, approaching the two "I found him crashed further away from here"

"And Rick?" Eva demanded impatiently. She hoped for the best…yet…

"I don't know. I simply couldn't find him" Jordan said, looking straight into Eva's red eyes. They pierced him like knives as he saw sadness, anger and determination in them: that was deadly mix.

"What do you mean?" she demanded. Jordan sighed heavily, feeling how even his Avatar powers are destroying everything.

"I just don't know, Eva…don't know"

"At least tell me you defeated Kanaletto" the girl said, anger already audible in her tone.

"He's still somewhere, but way weaker than before. Ondai guessed right about the cauldron. At least now I'll be able to defeat him with my Avatar powers"

"Good to hear" Eva cut off unfriendly "now just take us to Kanaletto, so I could see you finishing him off" anger grew to hate…that now was visible not only in Eva's voice, but in her eyes as well.

"Yeah, sure" Jordan agreed, not looking to her hateful eyes "whatever makes you happy"

The golden light from Jordan increased and covered the three with G'dar. Next moment they appeared by the entrance of a huge cave and Jordan only showed to come with him. The two convinced Aikka not to come and stay with G'dar: this time the prince had to agree and he promised to wait by the entrance. And so, Eva and Jordan went on, ready for final battle.

On their way down the long dark cave, Jordan suddenly asked:

"Do you love him?"

"What?" the girl looked surprised by his question, but she knew perfectly of who he was talking about.

"Rick. Do you love him?" Jordan knew the answer, but still wanted to hear it from her lips…the lips he had a pleasure kissing. Eva lowered her head and held a silence for a while, but answered anyway – Jordan did deserve a truth after all they've been through.

"Yes, I do love him. And I'm sorry you have to hear this" she apologized, completely sincerely "but I cannot deceive my own heart…I'm sorry"

"You still wouldn't be mine, no matter you loved him or not" Jordan finally said "it's even better this way. At least I know you'll be in good hands" Jordan smiled to the girl, but inside it ached very much.

"Thanks for understanding, Jordan"

Suddenly, in front of them, a large dark figure appeared – Kanaletto. Jordan didn't wait much: he sent many golden vines to bind Kanaletto and the old man (or whatever he is) couldn't fight it anymore: the main source of his power was destroyed.

"You caused enough pain, Kanaletto. It's time for you to go to oblivion…this time, for ever" Jordan stretched out his hand and sent a ray of golden light to Kanaletto… The piercing scream followed and the dark figure disappeared in front of Eva, leaving a mark for an entire life: a mark of how the Universe became lighter in all the ways…

An unbreakable darkness followed…

A/N: ok, sorry for delay, but my PC broke down and I just couldn't right. Stupid Windows, couldn't hold for at least another day!!! Anyway, the next chapter will be the last, so…see you then and thanks for reviewing ;)


	9. What is strong can never die

Eva came back into her senses slowly, feeling warmth in front of her face. The girl ifted her eyelids and saw Jordan howering above her...something really familiar.

„Jordan?" she whispered „where are we?"

„We're at the safe demension, but not for long. You need to go back where it all ended" the Avatar explained. Eva sat up and looked around: everything seemed heightless and longless...only plain white around.

„I've been here before...when you became an Avatar" the girl remembered.

„Yes, Eva, you're right" Jordan smiled tenderly to her „I want you to know smething: once you're out of here, nothing will be changed and no one except you will remember what happened with Kanaletto and on his planet. That's gonna be just you and me, partner"

"Yeah, sure" Eva didn't know what to say: she was just looking into Jordan's eyes, realizing that's the last time she ever sees him…her partner…her friend.

"It's time for you to go now. Be safe and take care of yourself…Eva" Jordan began to fade away, leaving the girl to stand immobile, watching how her best friend disappears…and how much she owed him…the white light covered her…

Eva once again opened her eyes, seeing only plain blue sky above her…she sat up and looked around: Oban was as good as new, everything was green and flourishing, rivers flown free, and birds chirped playfully…nothing seemed changed. _Did it really happen? Or was it just a dream?_ Eva thought to herself, but once she saw her old mechanic close she was given on Alwas and her mother's goggles in her hand…_In my hand? But I didn't have them once I arrived to Oban with Rick…and Rick, where's he? Back on Earth? _The girl stood up began walking to random direction. She stopped once she saw Aikka, leaning on temple's wall to help him to stand up.

"Aikka!" Eva shot and ran to him "you're alive!" the girl hugged the Naurasian, happy to see him alright.

"Molly, I'm so glad you made it" he said happily "but where's Jordan? Is he..?" Eva silenced for a while. _So they don't remember. I see. Oh well, let's keep it a secret then. _

"He's fine" she said silently "better than ever" a sudden voice woke the couple up from their stagnation: the flying temple rose back to the air, bringing all its modules with it. Eva watched the temple with a smile, knowing that it'll be ok now…better than ever.

"Eva!" a voice shot from the distance. The girl and Aikka turned to that direction: Don Wei and Stan with Koji were coming their way. Eva smiled widely and ran to her father. She hugged him tightly, knowing that everything's gonna be fine with them…they went through it all not for nothing.

Eva said goodbye to prince Aikka with the promise to see each other's worlds. That settled it then…for sooner or later. _And so ended the great race of Oban. Sad was that Jordan didn't come to see us off…but I guess he was busy…and hurt as well…I feel somehow guilty and responsible for it, but then again, Jordan did approved to my own life…with Rick…hopefully._ The Earth module was already lifting the team off the ground when Eva jumped in and joined her father with the mechanics. The girl looked down to the green grass and beautiful rivers with mountains and all kinds of creatures… _Goodbye Oban…Goodbye partner, once again. Now I know that you'll be the best Avatar ever. _The girl smiled and sent an air kiss to the flying temple, somehow knowing that Jordan is there, watching them going away…for the last time.

All modules took off, taking the racers back to their home planet…but one was followed with the eyes of the Avatar…At that moment, Jordan could've given away all his powers and everything he had to be inside that module, with the one he loved more than life…a drop of tear pearled down his cheek…

The module dropped the team on the ground and left there, standing in the rain. But suddenly, an entire army surrounded them and made them go into limo to speak with the officers. That clearly wasn't the treatment Jordan always talked about…maybe the opposite of red carpet treatment it could've been called.

_And so, many things came back to normal. Stan and Koji returned to work for Miguel. The old man was very happy about having his best mechanics back and I believe they were happy to be back as well…after all, it was their home. _

_Don Wei? Oh well, he returned to his sweet self in the racing team. Although he still was tough, the staff seemed to like him the way he was…and they were right: Don Wei knew what he was doing…and like he said, he was waiting for me to finish the school and join him in racing…that's what I wanted the most. _

_And I returned to school. A different one, nicer and closer to home…but still, a school. It's so boring to spend times in classes, to listen to teachers, especially after the things I've been through, after the worlds I've seen, the knowledge I've gotten though a very short time… and even sometimes, I feel like none of it happened…I never left Earth – it was all just a dream…but it wasn't: every time, when these thoughts haunts me, my father comes around and makes them go away…I guess I was given the Ultimate Prize after all…I've got my dad back. And my mother's death, no matter how hard it was to take it, now seemed easier to think off…at least I had someone to share it with…_

_But there was another thing I needed to do…something I was still destined for…so why wait? _

Eva went to the racing stadium, where her father's racers were practicing their skills with star-racers. It was a very beautiful and clear evening; sun was shining its golden rays to the huge stadium. The girl leaned against the iron fence, which separated the tribunes from the racing track and watched one star-racer in a distance, speeding more and more, flipping over and doing all kinds of stunts…amazing. Eva recognized the style of flying – Rick. It brought warm smile to her face, seeing how he came back to his shape…perfect shape. When the black star-racer hit the finish line, Eva walked to the place where it stopped and waited for its pilot to climb off. Rick appeared in the cabin, smiling cockily and wearing his usual racing uniform with Wei Race icon on its back. He smiled even more when he saw Eva waiting for him on the ground. Rick jumped off the racer and walked to her.

"Well well well, is it our little mouse" he said.

"Nice moves, Rick. Glad to see you back on track" the girl smiled back to him.

"Yeah it's good to be back. Hey, could you do me a favor?" he asked, looking down to her and smiling cockily.

"Anything"

"Enlighten me about the Oban, because Don refuses to spit a word out. Says it is top secret for ever. But I hope you won't be so rule rat. After all, you still owe me"

"You're playing a hard game here, Rick" Eva smirked to him "but I'd rather stay a little mouse"

"I'll take that for yes. So, wanna grab a cup of latte or something?" Rick asked, showing to the exit of the stadium.

"Sure" Eva agreed "hey, Rick? Could you…do me a favor as well?"

"I'll try to do my best" the racer nodded. And without words, Eva hugged him as tight as she could. Right now, she felt as happy as never before: she got her family back, she knew her friends were alive and safe…and she got her love back, who cares if they need to build it again…what was strong can never die.

"Is this the favor you wanted?" Rick asked silently.

"Yeah" the girl answered, still hugging him "that's all I needed" Eva let go off him and they both went out of the stadium, a beautiful life waiting ahead of both…together.

_And that was the last thing I needed…after it, everything went perfect, just like one of those nice dreams... the ones you don't want to wake up from…and I didn't…it turned out to be reality…and in this reality, I, Eva Wei – Thunderbolt, was finally happy…and complete…_

THE END

A/N: ok, that's the end…happy end after all :DD if you want to check out my AMV about Oban, feel free to visit  ;) ir's nice...I think. Anyway, thanx for reviewing, you were wonderful guys ;))) thankies thankies ;) bye!


End file.
